


The Truth Will Set You Free

by lifegivingwords



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Happy Ending, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifegivingwords/pseuds/lifegivingwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Eggsy wasn't the first to see Chester King's scar? Harry has been in the game long enough to be incredibly observant and resourceful. He knows what to do, and he also knows he needs to fix his relationship with Eggsy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Curious Scars and Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> So..I've been toying with this idea for weeks. Let me know what you think. Should I continue? Any contributions?

After leaving Eggsy behind, their argument ringing in his ears, Harry makes his way into the tailor shop to meet up with Merlin and Arthur. Nodding to Andrew, the tailor on duty, he takes the stairs two at a time and tries to shake off the foreboding feeling that is creeping up his neck. As he opens the door he can see Merlin standing tall and regal beside the mirror, and Arthur is seated, of course, at the head of the table.

 

“Good afternoon gentlemen” Harry says. He strides to his regular seat and lowers himself slowly onto the velvet cushion. Each man nods cordially and that is when he sees it. The scar. Behind the ear. Arthur’s ear.

 

For one split second Harry wants to confront Arthur immediately, but he soon discards the knee jerk reaction for a more calculated attack. He slowly leans back into the plush chair and, ignoring Merlin’s inquisitive stare, motions for the men to continue their discussion.

 

“Glasses gentlemen,” Merlin motions to the screen and a green display showing Mission Glade Church pops up. Harry slides his eyes over the pictures of the pastor and other leaders as well as the level of security the church has installed. “I’ve researched the organization that seems to be the focus of Valentine’s new plot. Disguised as a church, this hate group takes it upon themselves to ‘fix the sins of the world.’ Most of the United States abhors their actions and actively seeks ways of preventing them from spreading their version of truth and enlightenment, but they still produce massive amounts of publicity. I haven’t quite figured out what Valentine’s plan is, but I do think it is important that we have an agent on the ground to monitor what is going on.  Valentine and Gazelle are making their way into the US as we speak and are focused on a specific event tomorrow morning. I need eyes and ears in the church to try to figure out what is going on.” Merlin shifts his weight to face Harry and Arthur directly. “I know it’s not much, but that’s all I’ve been able to uncover so far.” He walks around the gleaming wooden table and hands a packet of Intel to Harry.

 

ooo0ooo

 

“Good job Merlin,” Arthur begins dismissively. “Galahad, I do believe you are the best man for the job, and none of the other agents are currently available. Remember this is simply a reconnaissance mission, and no action should be taken unless it becomes necessary. Your plane leaves in a half hour.” And with those few words Arthur gets up and leaves the room.

 

Harry, his mind running in circles trying to fit all the pieces together, slowly stands and grabs his folder. He is so preoccupied he does not hear Merlin until his arm is touched. Shifting his eyes to the man beside him, Harry doubts his friend for the first time in their 25 years working together. However, the genuinely concerned look washes these doubts away immediately.

 

“Harry? Are you okay? Do you need anything?” Merlin asks.

“No Merlin, thank you. I’m just thinking about the trip and working on figuring out Valentine’s plan. I do have a question. Has Arthur been acting any differently lately? He seemed to be a bit more abrupt today than usual.” Harry focused his attention to Merlin’s face to gauge his reaction to the question.

 

“Actually, yes, I have noticed he’s been acting funny for the last few days. I just assumed he was stressed over the Valentine issue.” Merlin stopped here and tilted his head just a bit. “Why? Are you concerned about something?”

 

Still unsure about the puzzle in front of him, Harry shifts his weight and turns toward the door shaking his head. “No, no. I must just be reading in to more than what is there. I’ll be in touch as soon as I get to the church.”

 

Merlin nods and follows Harry out of the dining turned conference room. “Good Luck, Galahad.”

 

ooo0ooo

 

He stands at the top of the stairs and waits until Harry reaches the door of the shop. “Harry?” he says. “ Eggsy is probably the best recruit I’ve seen since we were recruits. I know he didn’t exactly pass with flying colors, but I’ve always thought that dog test was ridiculous.”

 

Harry stiffens as a wave of guilt and pain rolls through his head and heart. “What are you implying Merlin?” he asks without turning around.

 

With a great sigh Merlin replies, “I know how you are when you feel someone has failed you. Go easy on the boy, he idolizes you.”

 

Merlin barely catches the last words Harry said as he pushes through the door out onto the crowded London street.

 

“Not any longer. I saw to that.”

 

 

 

 

 


	2. The Silence of Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Password revelations, heartbreak, and the transition into a Kingsman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2! It's so much longer than the first chapter, but I couldn't find a good place to cut off. 
> 
> Like always, I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!

“I’ll sort this mess out when I get back.”

 

ooOoo

 

Eggsy remains frozen to the floor as Harry storms out of the house. His anger and disappointment with Eggsy leaves a heavy atmosphere that Eggsy can’t seem to breathe in. He knows he needs to leave, go home and lick his wounds in peace, but he can’t bring himself to pick up his feet and move. He stands in the toilet with the glassy eyes of Mr. Pickle shaming him for disappointing Harry for such a stupid reason.

 

“Sod off,” Eggsy says tiredly in the dog’s direction, even as his lips quirk into a small smile. Only a crazy person would keep a stuffed dog in the toilet, though Harry could be the spokesperson for crazy. Turning around, Eggsy slowly makes his way out onto the back patio in order to finally take a deep breath without choking on the palpable disappointment still hanging in the air. Eggsy understands why Harry was so angry. He fucked up. It was just a stupid dog, not a child or another human being. If he had done it the right way, JB wouldn’t have felt a single thing. However, Eggsy was too sentimental, too attached to a dog, and now he has lost his chance at the job of a lifetime as well as the only man he has ever loved.

 

_Loved._ That thought weakened his knees and he sat down heavily on the bricks of the patio. _Fuck!_

 

_I love Harry Hart. I **love** Harry Hart. _

Eggsy has only ever loved two people in his life: his mum and Daisy. Of course he loved his dad, but that was so long ago, he can barely remember what Lee Unwin looked like, much less how he made Eggsy feel. Even with this realization, Eggsy knows he would have made the same decision all over again. You simply don’t hurt those that love and depend on you with some shit answer to explain your actions. That’s taking the easy way out. He has watched Dean beat his mum too many times to count and heard his “remorseful” remarks too many times to believe, or accept, any more. If Dean truly loved his mum and sister, he would never even _think_ of raising his hand against them. Instead, he would protect them from the world. Stepping up and protecting them is what takes courage, not tearing them down. Eggsy knows he made the right decision although he has sacrificed for it. Sacrifice is certainly not new in his life.

 

Eggsy doesn’t know how long he sits out in Harry’s garden just breathing in and thinking about the path his life has taken in recent months. Who knew he would be one of the last recruits when he was a simple plebe? Well, Harry knew he supposes. Harry, the one who always believed in him from the very beginning. Maybe that is why it hurts so much to disappoint the man. Eggsy is more used to being the one disappointed than the one letting someone else down. It’s not the best feeling in the world.

 

As he watches, the sun begins a slow descent to kiss the tops of the buildings sprawled out along the horizon. Standing, Eggsy makes the decision to check on Harry’s mission. Harry may be angry with him, but Eggsy is going to make it up to the man and supporting Harry from afar is the first step he’ll take.

 

ooOoo

 

During the 24-hour time span with Harry, Eggsy learned a lot about and from his mentor. He never knew how to make a “proper” martini until Harry painstakingly walked him through each step multiple times until he got it just right. Of course even the thought of alcohol at the moment made Eggsy’s stomach roll with distaste. He learned about asking for permission before sitting down when in another’s home, and he even learned how to cook a simple three-course meal. Who knew Harry was a first rate chef along with a badass super spy?

 

The best thing Eggsy learned during that time was Harry’s passcode for his laptop. He smiles as he remembers how Harry casually threw it out as he was cooking when Eggsy was trying to find a cat video online for the night’s entertainment.

 

ooOoo

 

_Harry stared down at the Bolognese sauce, stirring occasionally to make sure it didn’t burn. Sitting at the table, Eggsy continually runs across an error message while searching the Internet._

_“Ugh! Come on!” Eggsy groans as a tenth error alert pops up. Harry glances over before going back to his cooking._

_“What in the world are you trying to do Eggsy? It’s a laptop, not a command center.”_

_“Well, you know, if I knew your password I could find this bleedin’ video a lot faster, mate.” Eggsy threw his best shit-eating grin towards Harry but was met with the man’s back._

_“I’ve already told you my password. Use that head of yours to think.”_

_Puzzled, Eggsy simply could not come up with a plausible word until, “Oh no. Are you serious bruv? **Manners Maketh Man**? A little much innit?”_

_Harry turns towards the table and deposits a steaming bowl of sauce. “Of course it is. That’s why it is the perfect password. No one would be able to guess that phrase. I like to think of it as my personal catchphrase.” Eggsy watched as Harry grinned, looking far too pleased with himself, turning to pick up the pasta from the countertop._

_“You’re mental you are.”_

ooOoo

 

Typing in the now beloved phrase, Eggsy is logged in to the Holy Grail of spy technology. Finding the icon marked _transparent,_ Eggsy is soon looking through Harry’s glasses. Currently, the spy is exiting a car and making his way towards a quaint looking church in the heart of Kentucky. Eggsy can hear the conversation between Merlin and Harry, but he can’t participate himself. Which is a good thing when Eggsy hears the vitriol spilling from the preacher’s lips.

 

“…fag lovers! And the devil will be burning them for all eternity! Our country condones sodomy, abortion, divorce…the list goes on and on and on. Our country is no longer the America we fought for! Instead we are over-run with liberals who sit on the right hand of the devil!”

 

_Holy hell,_ Eggsy thinks. _These people are right mental._ He can’t stop himself from yelling back multiple times (wanker!) at the ignorance playing out on the small screen in front of him. Eggsy has no idea how Harry can sit there and listen to the crap coming out those people’s mouths without pulling out his gun. When he finally sees Harry stand up, after making the most hilarious statement in the world (Catholic whore indeed) and begin to walk out he cheers, but his cheers are cut short when the blonde woman beside Harry follows him towards the door. Suddenly Harry’s visual is covered in a fountain of blood and Eggsy is left reeling at this sudden turn of events.

 

He is forced to watch as the man he admires turns into a killing machine. Harry moves like a hot blade through butter slicing everyone in sight. Through the gore and the screams, Eggsy cannot help but be in awe of the mastery Harry has over his weapons, but also his body. No move is wrong; every step he takes is followed by three more that execute his objective perfectly. He fights as if he is a tiger defending cubs, or a desperate man fighting for his life. Through the awe Eggsy feels like something is wrong. Harry would never unleash his anger like this. He still has his fuckin’ stuffed dog! Something must be terribly wrong for Harry to skewer three people up against a podium in a church. And that image almost makes Eggsy dry heave and close his eyes.

 

When the blood bath is finally over and Harry stumbles out the doors, Eggsy is shocked to see Valentine standing there smiling with his “valet” beside him. Listening to the conversation between the two, Eggsy is horrified to discover Valentine’s plot and how the transmission affected Harry’s mind. Harry looks absolutely devastated at his actions. Someone who has always fought to protect people was turned into a weapon without a safety switch in order to murder indiscriminately. Eggsy has no clue how to deal with those kinds of emotions, and he wants to kill Valentine for placing Harry in that position. The man is a crazy psycho-killer and has no regard for human life at all. Valentine proves this by raising his gun and shooting Harry in the head.

 

ooOoo

 

Eggsy never hears the scream he lets out as Harry’s lifeless body slams into the sun-warmed asphalt. He can feel the pain clawing up through his throat, but he is not sure if an actual sound accompanies his heartbreak. There is a ringing in his ears, a continual bang! that never ceases, covering up the words of Valentine and Gazelle as they callously leave Harry’s body in front of the mass grave they just created. Slamming the laptop closed, Eggsy can barely breathe though he feels his chest rapidly moving up and down. _Harry is dead. Harry is dead._ That’s all he can think about as his eyes rove around the scarlet walls of the study. Catching here and there on the legacy Harry has left behind. “The Judge and the Rent Boy,” “False Widow,” “Brad Pitt Ate My Sandwich.” The walls are papered with his amazing feats that the world will never appreciate or even know about. Harry will slip into the hallowed walls of Kingsman legend, simply a name for new recruits and not a living, breathing, wonderful man.

 

Eggsy can feel his heart split as he realizes he will never have the pleasure of waking up to Harry, hair scrambled from pillows, sleep still crusting his eyes. He will never get to watch Harry handle a small child and a stubborn pug messing up his orderly living space and smiling with joy the entire time. A sob shakes his body. He will _never_ get to experience life with Harry Hart because a maniac with half a brain and a shit-ton of money decided he would be the next superman. It’s this final thought that jumpstarts Eggsy’s anger and sends him rushing to Kingsman HQ.

 

OoOoo

 

Much like Harry, Eggsy glimpses Chester’s scar as he is sitting down at the “round” table. He is still numb from the loss of Harry, but his mind sharpens immediately with the implications of that scar. Chester’s inaction in the face of the assassination of one of his best agents is as much of a red flag as anything else. No leader would be as cool as he is over the murder that just occurred. There would be some kind of remorse, shock, and pain, something other than cool indifference. Eggsy also wonders who these “proper authorities” are. Who’s better equipped to catch a murderer of Kingsman than a Kingsman? He knows he cannot possibly believe anything that comes out of that traitor’s mouth. After the brandy is poured into the cups, Eggsy quickly distracts Chester enough to switch the glasses and relax back into his previous posture.

 

“Harry said you don’t like breaking the rules, Arthur. So, why now?” he asks with a derisive tone. An oily smirk crosses the old man’s face as he praises Eggsy. Of course there is a process to murdering someone and, unlike Valentine, Chester King loves describing exactly how he is going to kill. Eggsy is smart. Practically living on the streets and dodging Dean’s goons have trained him in a way that Kingsman can never dream of. He has real world experience dealing with evil, and he has no problem using that experience to kill. Eggsy takes immense pleasure in seeing Chester’s head plunk down onto the table, poison frothing at the man’s immobile lips. Feeling no remorse, he uses the same murder weapon to cut into the scar and pull out the bug that was implanted under the skin. Eggsy knows he needs to bring every shred of evidence he has to Merlin, so he keeps the bug and also grabs Chester’s phone off the table to take with him.

 

ooOoo

 

Having Roxy Morton, the new Lancelot, hold a gun on him is something Eggsy will never forget. Though they are friends, Roxy is fiercely loyal to Kingsman, and will take him down in a second if he presents the slightest threat. Thankfully Merlin corroborates his story and leads them further into HQ to prepare for their takedown of Valentine.

 

As Merlin bustles around setting everything up and getting the plane ready for take off. Eggsy plays with the yellow metal _thingamajig_ that is half packed in a black canvas bag. He knows he is simply using it as a distraction from the emotional pain that is still like a leaden lump in his stomach, but this certainly does not stop him making a flippant remark.

 

“What the fuck is this, then?” he asks flipping a black handle up and down.

 

Roxy, looking just as bemused, shakes her head and says, “I have no idea.”

 

They both turn their heads when they hear a huff of exasperated breath from the cockpit. As Merlin explains that Roxy will _fly the fuckin’ thing into the bloody atmosphere,_ Eggsy doesn’t blame Roxy for turning white. He knows this will be a major stressor for her, but he also knows she is brave enough to do it. She is Lancelot after all. When the plan lands closer to the den of Valentine, he makes sure to give her hands an extra squeeze as her feet leave the snowy ground and she begins her ascent. Her smile is wan and thin, but her grip on the handles is strong and her heartbeat is steady, if a touch too fast.

 

Eggsy returns to the plane and quietly watches Merlin fiddle with the bug pulled from Chester’s scar until the man implies Eggsy will have to pretend to be the traitor to get inside Valentine’s hideout. “You want me to be Arthur?” he asks incredulously. “How the hell am I supposed to be that posh git? I don’t even have a suit to wear.”

 

Merlin says nothing as he pulls out a folded garment bag from behind one of the seats. “Just show the assistant the phone and yes, you do have a suit to wear,” he says as he hands the surprisingly light bag to Eggsy. You would think bulletproof material would be a touch heavier.

 

“Is it going to fit though?” Eggsy is still unsure about this whole thing.

 

“A bespoke suit always fits,” is his reply. “Just be thankful Harry had it made for you. Now, get dressed, we’re coming up on Valentine’s location.”

 

ooOoo

 

The person staring at Eggsy in the mirror is a stranger. Here is someone who looks like they have their life pulled together. They are posh, well connected, and important. All the things Eggsy can never, and will never, be. He feels another piece of his heart break off as he slides the glasses up his nose and perches them securely on his face. _This_ is what Harry wanted for him, but Eggsy would throw it all away for the assurance that Harry would be sitting in his study teaching him the proper way of making a martini instead of lying dead in the middle of some homophobic hick town in Kentucky. _No more of that_ , he thinks to himself. _You have a mission to complete. Avenge Harry and protect the world. In that order._ Locking away his emotions one more time, Eggsy exits the bathroom to present himself for Merlin’s approval.

 

Swiveling his chair, Merlin quirks his lips in a small smile. “Looking good, Eggsy.”

 

“Feeling good, Merlin.” And with that lie slipping easily off his lips, Eggsy prepares to be the _Kingsman_ Harry always knew he could be.

 

OoOoo

 

Over 4,000 miles away, Harry Hart slowly wiggles his extremities to check for blood flow. Once he assures himself everything is in working order except for the pounding headache he expected, he picks himself off the ground and walks to the nearest house across the street. When a young man opens the door to Harry’s inquiring knock, he says, “Pardon me, but can I use your telephone?”

 


	3. Plans, Hospitals, Reunions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my theory on how Harry survived might not be scientifically possible, but let's be honest...I don't care. Harry lives and the hows truly do not matter. I hope you enjoy!

Harry Hart has not survived over twenty years in Kingsman by being unprepared and overly trusting. He always felt Chester was not good enough for the position of Arthur. He was too focused on blue bloods and saving face in front of the upper classes, and he was not concerned overly much with the welfare of the regular people. The ones Kingsman was created for, were sworn to protect. So it comes as no surprise that he has sold out to a megalomaniac promising a new world populated by nothing but blue bloods. Only a fool would give in to Valentine.

 

As he packs his weapon bags, Harry pulls out the pair of eyeglasses that Merlin has been trying to field test but hasn’t had the chance as of yet. Supposedly, trusting Merlin’s abilities (Harry will trust Merlin over pretty much everyone), the lenses are as bulletproof as possible, and the frames emit a low frequency magnetic force that, in theory, will repel metal projectiles.

 

_Well, this is the only field test these will get. Might as well take them along._ Harry thinks to himself. He scans his eyes around his room in HQ and makes sure he has packed all of his favorite weapons. Grenade lighters: check, poison pens: check, and finally, rainmaker: check. He’s wearing his Oxfords with the blade, and he even packs an extra signet ring just in case. He might not need them all, but it never hurts to be prepared.

 

Suddenly his mind flashes to the time he spent with Eggsy. The boy was so eager to learn Harry couldn’t stop himself from divulging a bit too much information. He cringes as he thinks about Eggsy’s reaction to his password. His fascination with James Bond and cryptic phrases will eventually be his downfall he knows.

 

He wishes he could change his reaction to the news that Eggsy failed the last test. After the fact, he knows he overreacted, but in the moment Harry simply opened his mouth and let the hurtful words spill out. He simply could not bear the knowledge that he did not prepare Eggsy for eventuality of harming JB. He couldn’t tell Eggsy exactly what he would be expected to do, but he could have at least given him some clues to prepare. Merlin was wrong when he said Eggsy disappointed him.

 

If anything, Harry disappointed himself, which also explains the harshness of his response. He saw first hand what a loving heart Eggsy had. Really, the boy put up with untold abuse from his greasy stepfather just as a way to protect his sister and mother. It was obvious he would never be able to shoot a dog he had raised since it was a pup. Even he had been able to figure out the bullets were blanks, Harry seriously doubts Eggsy would ever take that kind of chance with someone he loves.

 

Remembering hearing the screams and grunts of pain that filtered through his study speakers makes Harry’s hands clench in rage. If he could get his hands on _Dean Anthony Baker,_ he would ensure the man never put a hand on something Harry loved again. _Ah…that’s it,_ Harry thinks. No wonder his emotions are all over the place when Eggsy is involved. _I’m in love with a boy half my age. Bloody brilliant, that is._ Suddenly Merlin comes across the comms.

 

**Harry, time to go. Your plane is waiting in bay 3.**

Well, he can think about how to make it up to Eggsy later as well as figure out a way to deal with this less than ideal development. He has a church service to get to.

 

ooOoo

 

As the young boy opened the door wider to let Harry through, a woman came down the stairs and gasped as soon as she saw Harry’s face.

 

“Oh my God! Are you alright? We heard the gunshots from the church, but that really isn’t anything new, so we didn’t think anything about it. Let me call an ambulance. Teddy, take the man into the bathroom and grab a couple of towels to sop up this blood,” the woman says as she comes closer to look at Harry’s face.

 

“I’m so sorry to intrude Madame, but if I could just use your telephone I would be grateful,” Harry replies. “I have some people that are looking for me.”

 

The woman looks increasingly uncomfortable, but she agrees and runs to the kitchen to pick up the cordless phone. Upon returning to the hallway, she refuses to hand it to Harry until he takes a seat on the closed toilet and allows her to bandage up his head.

 

Harry dials the number for HQ but no one, not even the automated service is answering. Puzzled, he tries the direct line to Merlin’s office again with no answer. He winces when the woman tries to dig a piece of gravel or something from his wound, and suddenly he feels dizzy and nauseous. He slumps against the vanity and looks up at the woman whose face is pinched with worry.

 

“I may need that ambulance after all,” he says wryly. Out of the corner of his eye he sees the woman reach for the phone before everything goes black. _Fuck_ , he thinks, _not again._

ooOoo

 

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

 

Harry slowly lifts his eyelids. They feel as heavy as cement, and he honestly has no idea how he is going to open them when he is finally able to see the puke green curtains in his hospital room. His face feels tight and dry, and his hand itches where he assumes the IV is inserted. Over the beeping he can hear people moaning in pain, the slap of rubber soles running across tile, and the squeaking of metal hospital gurneys being rolled. The cacophony was overwhelming, and Harry presses the call button to try and figure out what was going on.

 

A harried nurse runs in to check and once she realizes Harry is awake, she smiles and begins taking his vitals.

 

“Well, good morning sir. We were wondering if you would ever wake up,” she says as she changes the IV to keep the lines clear.

 

“What do you mean, wake up? And also, why is it so loud?” Harry asks in confusion.

 

Her smile dims as she closes the door to the room. “You’ve been in a coma for about a week. We thought we were going to lose you as your head wound simply would not stop bleedin’ durin’ surgery. You will need to speak with the doctor to know the full extent of your injury, but overall I think you are well on your way to healthy. I do apologize for the noise. Right as you were brought in last week, the world quite literally went insane. People started attackin’ each other, killin’ brothers, sisters, mothers, and friends. It was absolutely horrific. They say it was the Valentine network, a theory that doesn’t really surprise me. I never trusted that man. I refused to let my husband and kids get one of those SIM card do-hickies he was handin’ out like candy. I figure that is the only thing that saved my family. That and the fact that we were campin’ out in the middle of nowhere,” she took a breath and moved to start checking Harry’s blood pressure.

 

“So, once the signal was stopped everyone went back to normal. Hospitals have been full ever since with people grievin’ over lost ones, those who (like you) were so severely hurt they are in comas, and those who needed a lengthy period of observation. Now, does that answer all of your questions? If so, I have a few for you.” After this long speech, the nurse moves to the foot of the bed and picks up a chart, lifting an inquiring brow towards Harry.

 

“Yes, thank you. That answers my questions. What are yours?” Harry shifts carefully on the bed to get in a more comfortable position.

 

“What is your name?” she begins. And so Harry answers the routine questions about his name, his age, etc. that the hospital would need to file. He gives the codename that will ping on Merlin’s console as soon as they enter it into the system hoping they would be able to transfer him out of the American hospital and take him home. However, just to make sure, he eventually requests a phone in order to place a long distance call. On her way out the nurse promises to send one over, and in about 20 minutes she makes good on her promise.

 

Taking the phone with a smile and a thank you, Harry pulls up Kingsman numbers from memory. Trying one more time, Harry dials the number for Merlin’s office. Hopefully, this time someone would answer.

 

ooOoo

 

In the week since V-Day, Kingsman has been scrambling to find all active agents as well as try and keep countries from pointing fingers and starting WWIII. It’s definitely not an easy job and as the senior agent available, Merlin has been given the prestigious position of Arthur. _Prestigious my arse,_ Merlin thinks with a huff. He has had nothing but headaches locating Bors, Percival, Gawain, and the other agents whose head did not explode. With every body that is recovered, his heart breaks just a little bit more for colleagues who fell trying to protect those around them, and for those who were affected by the signal.

 

A trained Kingsman with no inhibitions in a room full of civilians is a recipe for disaster, and the resulting bloodbaths are stomach churning. Some are even worse than the church event that everyone avoids talking about. With all of the stress, he is never in a good mood, and as his phone rings for the millionth time that morning, Merlin snaps.

 

“I don’t give a flying fuck who you are, if my phone rings one more time, I will come through the line and murder you,” he snarls before the person on the other end has a chance to say anything.

 

“Well, Merlin, what a greeting that is. I was just making the polite call to let you know I need an extraction team. Within the day if possible, “ Harry says.

For one blinding moment Merlin goes numb. He _knows_ his best friend is dead. He watched the feed just like Eggsy and saw the body slump to the ground with a pool of blood seeping out sluggishly.

 

“Harry?” he falters. “Harry, I watched you get shot in the head. Who is this? This is not anywhere near funny,” he finishes with a snarl.

 

“I’m not playing a joke on you Merlin. This really is Harry. I’m in the hospital in the same town of South Glade Mission Church. I can explain everything, but first I need you to get me home.”

 

Merlin’s hands shake as they grasp the phone tightly, and he suddenly stands up to pace. “Christ, Harry. Okay, okay. I’ll get in contact with the American branch, have them pick you up and take you to the jet you flew in on. You should be landing in London in less than 12 hours. That sound good?”

 

He can hear Harry’s smile as he replies, “yes, Merlin. That will do nicely. I’ll see you soon.”

 

Putting the phone down, Merlin slumps back down into his chair. Laying his head on his desk, the big Scotsman sobs with relief. His best friend is back. After crying for a long while, a catharsis desperately needed, he thinks about Eggsy.

 

The boy has been incredibly helpful the past week, but he has also been emotionally fragile and unavailable. He sleeps in Harry’s house, yet he refuses to mention the man’s name in any context. Merlin has walked in on him scrubbing at his face, eyes damp and bloodshot, but when Merlin offers comfort, Eggsy immediately freezes and straightens his shoulders. He never accepts the help offered.  

 

“I will just let Harry explain his Lazarus attempt. Maybe Eggsy will give him the kick in the arse he needs,” Merlin says into the empty room. “After he snogs his face off,” he finishes with a chuckle. Turning back to his screen he taps out a request to the American Kingsman branch that gets an instant response.

 

**In route to pick up Galahad. ETA fifteen minutes.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm excited for the next chapter..let the fireworks begin! ;-)


	4. What Do I Do Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of V-Day, Harry Returns, Confrontation, Cuddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this has taken so long. I lost some motivation, but hopefully I am now back on track. I'm not 100% happy with how this chapter turned out, but it is what it is, right? I'm going to do my best to get back on my schedule of updating once a week. Enjoy!

No one is waiting on Harry when his plane enters the hangar at HQ. In fact, the place is deserted. The usual tangle of workers rushing between the various cars, planes, and other equipment is missing, and an oppressive silence inhabits the room. Confused, and not a little concerned, Harry quickly makes his way to Merlin’s office looking for answers.

 

ooOoo

 

Since Harry’s phone call, Merlin has been incredibly busy. He got Lancelot and Eggsy home safely (both currently recuperating in medic) and then he began the long process of logging which Kingsman agents were safe, traitors, or victims of the SIM cards. Fortunately, the list of traitors was significantly smaller than he expected. That doesn’t mean there is not a ton of work to be done, and with no acting Arthur, he is saddled with that responsibility.

 

Hearing a knock at his door, Merlin barely stops typing up a report before he barks “Enter.”

 

“Well, I see some things haven’t changed much,” Harry says when the tense form of Merlin comes into view.

 

“Harry!” Merlin growls hoarsely as he jumps up from his desk and strides towards the man standing in the doorway. He grabs Harry around the shoulders and pulls him into a hug that both men desperately need. They have been friends for over 20 years. Years interspersed with close calls for each, but this is the first time one of them has been shot in the head and left for dead. Harry is glad to finally see a familiar face and feel the comfort of friendship and home. Merlin is glad that his best friend is not dead. It’s the simple things in life that mean the most.

 

ooOoo

 

After a short period to allow both men to reign in their emotions, the two senior Kingsman agents get immediately down to work.

 

“After you were shot, it all went to shit really. Eggsy and Lancelot were able to eventually stop the signal and defeat Valentine, but the period of time that allowed the signal to be sent out caused a massive amount of damage,” Merlin began.

 

Harry closely examined the maps that Merlin projected onto the screen. “That makes sense. The nurse at the hospital explained that people just seemed to go crazy and the only reason her family was safe was because she refused to get the cards,” he says before noticing the list of names on the edge of Merlin’s desk. Reaching over, he plucks the clipboard up and then tenses as he reads Merlin script.  “What’s this? Why are so many Kingsman on here? Bors, Gawain, Bedivere?”

 

Merlin takes a deep sigh before rubbing his temples with his hands. “Those are the agents we lost. Wounds sustained during the violence killed them all. In addition to those three, Tristan and Percival are missing, while Lamorak, Geraint, and Kay were all aligned with Chester. I’m making it a top priority to hunt them down and bring them in. Would you like to see the footage of Eggsy taking down Chester? The boy is quite brilliant and I know you’ll be proud. If you’re amenable I would like to install him as the next Bors or Gawain. He’ll be a splendid addition to the table. I’ve always hated that stupid dog test.”

 

At the mention of Eggsy’s name Harry’s entire body tenses. “I’ll be glad to review the material. However, I do not want him, or anyone, to know I am alive. I’m not 100% and I would rather help you lead from behind the scenes. Don’t give me that look Merlin. I just need time, okay? I know it’s a lot to ask, but please, just give me time.”

 

Merlin thought about the devastated look on Eggsy’s face, the tears he tried to hide on the plane back to England. Then he looked at the equally ravaged face of his best friend. _What a fucked up situation,_ he thinks. Placing his hand on Harry’s back for support, he nods his head. “I won’t say anything. But, Harry, the boy deserves to know.”

 

With slumped shoulders, Harry soaked in the support of his best friend. “That boy deserves so much more than I can give right now.”

 

_I think Eggsy would rather have **you** than anything you could give him, _ Merlin thinks.

 

ooOoo

 

In the basement of HQ, Eggsy is currently staring at the ceiling wondering what he is going to do next. He is not a Kingsman, not really, so therefore he cannot depend on the organization for support. He thinks about Daisy and his mother in the shithole that Dean keeps them in. He refuses to let them stay there for one more minute than necessary. With this in mind he slowly turns his body over to look at Rox lying in the bed next to his. Even though she doesn’t have the physical injuries that he does, the doctors want to monitor her over night for any psychological effects of falling back to earth from the edge of the atmosphere. Eggsy doesn’t know how she did it, and he loves adrenaline rushes. He can see her eyes are still open, and he knows neither one of them are going to get much sleep. He scoots to the far edge of his bed and then lifts the covers. She smiles and slides out from under her covers and moves to his bed.

 

Once settled beside him, Roxy curls her arms around his bruised torso and cuddles as close as she can. They both let out a sigh of relief at the comfort the other offers. Slowly, their bodies sinking deeper into the mattress, both succumb to fatigue and slip into an uneasy sleep.

 

 

ooOoo

 

In the morning when Eggsy opens his eyes, he sees a tangle of golden brown hair spread out on the pillow, and he can feel the warm, steady breath of Roxy as she continues to sleep. Incredibly toasty and comfortable, he knows as soon as he moves the real world will come crashing down on his shoulders, so he puts that off as long as possible. It’s not until his bladder is practically screaming for relief that he finally slips his arm out from under Roxy’s neck and makes his way to the en suite bathroom.

 

After completing his morning routine, Eggsy makes his way into the sterile white room. Roxy has woken up and is carrying on a conversation with Merlin. Once the man notices Eggsy, he motions for the boy to come closer. Surprisingly he reaches out and pulls Eggsy into a hug and gently sways back and forth.

 

“Alright, son?” he asks in his gravelly voice. Eggsy prides himself on his emotional strength. He has taken so much in order to protect his mother and sister, but as soon as someone does or says something kind, he loses it. Gripping Merlin, he simply lets go and releases his pain, his fears, and his broken dreams into the strong shoulders that support him. “I know Eggsy, I know. Come on, let it out,” Merlin continues to soothe the distraught boy as Roxy sleepily rubs his back.

 

Eggsy simply doesn’t know what he would do without his two strongest supporters. After a length of time that would embarrass him later on, Eggsy finally slumps back to sit on the edge of the bed, leaning up against the soft form of Roxy. Merlin pulls up a chair and steeples his fingers together.

 

“What now Merlin? What do I do? I still have my sister, my mum, and that bastard Dean to worry about,” Eggsy quietly says staring at the ground. Before he can continue, Merlin steps in.

 

“Well, to start, you will move your family out of that estate and into a Kingsman home. Even though you are not an agent, I am acting as Arthur and I say you deserve some repayment for your actions. Now, you have two options. I can search for a suitable home, which may take awhile, or you can move into Harry’s home. Living there can temporary if you wish while we search for another home. Also, I would like to offer you the position of Kingsman consultant that will eventually turn into a full agent post once everything settles down and you have time to complete some more tests,” he trails off as he sees the blank look on Eggsy’s face.

 

“I..I don’t know what to say Merlin. Are you sure?” Eggsy questions, refusing to acknowledge the kernel of hope that has settled into his gut.

 

“I am more than certain, Eggsy. You deserve this. I only wish I could do more at the moment,” and with those parting words Merlin leaves the room nodding once more at Roxy.

 

“See? I told you it would all work out. It’s going to be okay Eggsy, I promise,” Roxy says as she continues her slow massage across his aching shoulders.

 

ooOoo

 

Eggsy has to admit that Roxy is a woman of her word. In the two months that have passed since V-Day things have been good, if not great. He takes pride in the work he has done with Merlin and Roxy to track down the Kingsman traitors and make sure they are punished appropriately. He was also the one was able to track down Percival and Tristan, have them released from the hospitals they were in, and bring them safely home. He still isn’t a true agent just yet, but he knows Merlin will not back down from what he promised that day in the infirmary.

 

Even better than helping with Kingsman is the fact that he was able to get his mum away from Dean and his filth. Once she and Daisy were moved into the comfortable home left by Harry both of them flourished and Eggsy couldn’t be happier for them. Michelle checked herself into rehab two weeks after moving in so Eggsy has only had limited contact, but the reports from the facility highlight his mother’s strong progress towards being healthy. She is fighting with all she can to defeat her dependence on alcohol and drugs. He is proud of her and adores the time he gets to spend with his little flower. Mornings cuddling with JB and the sound of small feet tottering down the hallway are the only things that keep him going in the absence of the one man he loves.

 

His heart is still broken. He may have patched it up as best he could with the love of friends and family, but there is still a gaping space left by what might have beens and a certain bespoke clad gentleman. He doesn’t spend much time thinking about Harry, but the man insinuates himself into every aspect of Eggsy’s life. Eggsy always feels so tense until he lays down in Harry’s bed at night and can breathe in the comforting scent of Earl Gray tea and something spicier that makes his chest ache with want. Using dainty teacups and thinking about the lessons Harry gave just before he left for Kentucky. Even staring at the fucking stuffed dog while Daisy just points and laughs at the oddity. It’s truly ironic how much more Harry is a part of Eggsy’s life dead than alive.

 

Monday morning, almost three months since V-Day, finds Eggsy standing at the counter cutting up some strawberries to go with Daise’s morning porridge. She refuses to eat the stuff unless it is piled high with her favorite fruit, and Eggsy lives to indulge the light of his life. He can hear her high pitched giggle, the slap of bare feet, and the scratching of dog nails minutes before she barrels into the kitchen, JB hot on her heels.

 

“E’ggy! E’ggy! Up! Up!” She screams as her small body cannons into his lower legs. The little monkey tries pulling herself up his sleep pants before he can reach down and lift her onto the counter beside the bowl of strawberries.

 

“Settle down, Daise,” he says with a chuckle. He finishes cutting the last two strawberries and then hauls the bowl of strawberry topped porridge and the toddler over to her high chair in the breakfast nook. Once he has her settled and chowing down on her breakfast, he fixes his own bowl and cup of tea and sits down beside her. As he listens to her garble some kind of sentence to JB (who is circling like a shark for a piece of dropped food) his phone rings. Puzzled he leans back to grab it from the kitchen counter and sees ‘Merlin’ on the screen.

 

“Hey, mate. What’s up, “ he answers.

 

“Good morning Eggsy. I hope I’m not calling at a bad time.”

Eggsy scoffs as he wipes strawberry juice from Daisy’s mouth. “Of course not, bruv. Little bit had me up half past 6 yellin’ her head off.” He can hear a strained chuckle before Merlin speaks again.

 

“Well, I need you to come in for a meeting at 10. Do you think you can make it? Of course you have access to the underground shuttle to cut some time off.”

 

Eggsy quickly shuffles his plans for the day. Jamal will be by to pick up Daise at 9 which should give him plenty of time to get to HQ for the meeting. He can hear something in Merlin’s voice that puts him on edge, but he isn’t sure what it is.

 

“Sure, mate. I can be there,” he trails off for just a second before, “Merlin? Are you okay? You sound tense or somethin’.”

 

The line is quiet before he can hear Merlin softly say, “Just make sure you’re here on time Eggsy.” Right before the click signaling Merlin hanging up, Eggsy distinguishes a tense “I’m sorry.”

 

_What in the world could he possibly be sorry for_ Eggsy wonders. Whatever it is, it leaves a dry taste in his mouth and a queasy feeling in his stomach.

 

ooOoo

 

He makes sure to change into his suit before handing Daisy over to Jamal and kissing her on the cheek. He can’t help but smile at her enthusiasm to go hang out at the park with some of the other children from her day-care class. Taking the shuttle is fast, but it also leaves him plenty of silent time to analyze Merlin’s words and tone of voice from that morning. _Can I not be a Kingsman? Maybe something has happened to Rox._ His heart freezes at that thought. Rox has become a very dear friend and he doesn’t want to think about losing someone else he is close to.

 

Finally he arrives at HQ and he makes his way to the large conference room adjacent to Merlin’s tech office. Standing outside the doors are the two people he was just thinking about. Roxy is dressed to the nines in her bespoke suit, and Merlin is dressed as usual in his sweater and dress slacks. Eggsy notices they are both tense and staring at the door he enters through. Roxy looks like someone just shot her dog and Merlin’s face is carefully devoid of all emotion. When he gets close enough to talk he asks, “What’s wrong?” Roxy just hakes her head before taking his hand and squeezing and Merlin refuses to look him in the eye. Before he can ask anything else Percival strides through another door at the end of the hallway.

 

Once he joins the small group, Merlin motions for Percival to open the door and enter the room. One at a time the three make their way through the door, but just as Eggsy steps through Merlin grabs his arm and holds him back.

 

“I’m sorry, lad. Just remember to be professional,” he says quietly before releasing Eggsy and allowing him to continue walking.

 

At first he is confused why Merlin would be telling him to act like a professional until he actually sees who is seated at the table.

 

In addition to the five remaining Kingsman, one Harry Hart is seated at the head of the long table. Harry Hart who is supposed to be a dead body in Kentucky.

 

ooOoo

 

For one blinding moment Eggsy’s body is suffused with a joy that is almost debilitating. Just as suddenly however, the light shuts off and a mask descends, shutting everyone out. Eggsy isn’t sure how he made it to the seat beside Roxy, but suddenly he is seated and he can feel her foot resting comfortingly on top of his oxfords. He refuses to look at the head of the table, resolutely keeping his gaze on Percival who is seated directly across from him.

 

The level of betrayal he feels is so deep and encompassing he cannot feel the emotional pain of losing Harry, the pain of seeing his mother struggle to fight the influence of drugs and alcohol, in truth, he can’t feel anything except that betrayal. He is zoned out from the meeting until he hears Merlin say his name.

 

“In regards to our consultant Eggsy, I have spoken with Arthur and we have decided he is more than capable of holding a position of agent. We will hold a vote to ensure everyone is on the same page, but let it be known that Eggsy’s bravery and resourcefulness during V-Day saved the world, and that achievement should not be taken lightly,” he motions towards Harry to continue.

 

“As Arthur I make a motion to install Eggsy Unwin as the next Kingsman agent, codename to be determined.” He looks around the room as each member raises their right arm and mutters, “motion approved,” before finally settling on Eggsy himself. “Eggsy, welcome to Kingsman,” he says in a warm voice that makes Eggsy want to cry. He can feel Merlin’s large hand come to rest on his shoulder.

 

“What would you like your codename to be,” Merlin asks. “We have Bors, Galahad, Lamorak, Gawain, Bedivere, Geraint, and Kay available.”

 

Eggsy takes less than a minute before he stares straight at Harry for the first time since he entered the room. “I’d like Bors, please.”

 

He enjoys seeing the spasm of emotion cross _Arthur’s_ face before the king nods his head and dismisses everyone from the room. Before Eggsy can leave, however, Harry calls out, “Bors, I would like you and Merlin to stay behind for just a second.”

 

ooOoo

 

Once everyone has left except for the three men, the room becomes deathly quiet. Eggsy trains his gaze on the wall above Arthur’s left shoulder and Merlin stations himself against the wall equidistant between his king and his second favorite agent.

 

Some minutes pass before Harry finally breaks. “Eggsy, my dear boy, I am so s--”

 

“Stop.”

 

Harry becomes still as Eggsy’s face finally becomes animated with his betrayal and pain.

 

“You do _not_ get to speak to me with that patronizing tone. You are not sorry. If you were truly sorry you would not have let me grieve for you for over two months. You would have made sure I knew you were safe.”

 

“Eggsy, I couldn’t. I wasn’t 100% ready to come back. I’ve been recovering, Merlin can explain. I wanted to tell you, I promise. I’ve missed you.”

 

“No. No. NO!” Eggsy shouts. Merlin straightens up and moves closer to the boy. “You don’t care Harry, you never have. Don’t give that concerned look! You were only concerned with repaying your debt to me da! I was never someone special for you so it’s truly not surprising I wasn’t told you survived a _fucking bullet to the head_. I don’t want to hear anymore of your ‘promises’ or your half-arsed explanations. They are worthless! You said you would come back but you didn’t! You hid from me for two months. What kind of friend...no, what kind of _gentleman_ allows their friends to be in that kind of emotional pain when they know they can fix it? I may not be some posh bloke like you, but I sure as hell know how to treat my friends, and lettin’ them think you’re dead for months is no where near that list.”

 

Eggsy slows down as he fully processes the fact that Harry is now Arthur. “Wait a minute. I’m the last to know ain’t I? You can’t just assume the position of Arthur. The knights would have had to vote you in.” He turns to face Merlin, who now has his head down and his arms crossed. “Merlin, when did everyone vote Harry in as Arthur?”

 

Merlin raises his head, stares into Eggsy’s blazing eyes and says, “Two weeks ago. Right before Lancelot left for Austria.”

 

Eggsy staggers back at that information. “Fuck this. Fuck all of this and fuck all of you. I’m going home,” and with that he storms towards the door. Harry, off balance from the storm of Eggsy’s response, shoots out of his seat and rushes to grab Eggsy’s arm. “Eggsy, please, just calm down and sit for a second.”

 

Wrenching his arm out of Harry’s grip, Eggsy truly loses it.

 

“Don’t you _fucking_ touch me.” He stares straight into Harry’s eyes and Harry feels singed from the fire shooting from the green irises. “I will not calm down. I will not sit down. **I am going home**. You lied to me. You pretended to be dead. You let me grieve. We are not friends, we are colleagues. You can tell me what to do during missions and work related events, but you **_do not_** get to tell me what to do in my personal life. Understood?”

 

Harry pulls back sharply as if Eggsy slapped him across the face. Merlin is frozen in shock. He has never heard Eggsy speak so viciously, nor has he ever seen a face so full of emotion. He watches helplessly as Harry nods and Eggsy marches out with the door standing wide open after him.

 

ooOoo

 

Thankfully Eggsy doesn’t run in to anyone on his way back to the shuttle. He’s not sure he could explain away his tear clouded eyes, flushed cheeks, and uneven breathing. _Harry is alive!_ His heart is torn between rejoicing that his love is alive and breaking further apart at the betrayal of his love. He doesn’t remember the trip back home, but soon he is walking through his, _no Harry’s_ , front door to the sounds of Jamal and Daisy having lunch. He barely glances into the kitchen before he runs upstairs to change out the suit that makes him feel trapped and into his comfortable sleep pants and t-shirt. Washing his face off in the bathroom, he contemplates his next step. With Harry back he is certainly going to want to back into his home. He’ll have to get Merlin to work overtime finding a suitable home for his little family. He knows he wants to work as a Kingsman agent, that is a non-negotiable thing. He will just have to make sure he keeps everything professional and limit his interactions with Harry to the bare minimum. Bracing his arms against the white porcelain, Eggsy takes deep breaths as his heart rate finally slows to a normal rate.

 

Feeling a bit more relaxed, he makes his way downstairs to relieve Jamal of the terror named Daisy. Jamal gives him a concerned look once he sees Eggsy’s red eyes and blotchy face, but he doesn’t say anything when Eggsy shakes his head. As Eggsy takes over cleaning up from lunch, Jamal gathers his things and prepares to leave.

 

“Alright Miss Daisy. I will be seein’ you tomorrow for our date, right?” He grins as Daisy nods her head so hard her little body shakes with the momentum. “Good. Don’t go standin’ me up. I have plans for us that involve paint, canvas, and a bath afterwards. Bye, love!” He kisses her on the check and waves to Eggsy as he heads towards the front door and chuckles again as he hears Daisy’s little voice “Bye-Bye JJ! Bye!”

 

Eggsy smiles as he yells, “thanks, bruv! See ya tomorrow!”

 

Once the kitchen is again spotless, Eggsy settles into the couch as Daisy plays with JB on the floor. Soon she becomes drowsy and climbs up on Eggsy’s chest, laying her head down on his shoulder. Her hands grip his shirt and she digs her elbow into his chest as she makes herself comfortable. He thinks about taking her up to her bed, but he needs this cuddle time. It settles him in a way that nothing else can: the smell of baby shampoo and lotion, the hot weight of her body anchoring him to the world. Yes, everything will be okay as long as he has his Daise to comfort him. With these thoughts swirling through his mind and the sounds of JB’s snores as background music, he follows Daisy into an afternoon slumber.

 

ooOoo

 

Once Eggsy is gone, Merlin moves to stand behind Harry who has now slumped down into one of the available chairs and is cradling his head in his hands. Putting his hand on Harry’s shoulder, he can feel the shaking tension of Harry’s body.

 

After a while Harry begins to softly cry muttering, “brilliant, Harry. Just bloody brilliant.” Merlin can’t think of anything to do to comfort Harry. They both know he has screwed up so badly Eggsy might never forgive him. So, he does the only thing he can. He stands as a silent pillar of support.

 

“What do I do now, Merlin? He won’t even speak to me.”

 

“Start over, Harry. You just start over.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo...what did you think? Let me know! Also, you can find me at fanciesofanenglishmajor.tumblr.com if you want to send me direct feedback!


	5. Batman, Robin, and New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roxy and Eggsy are seriously my two favorite characters. Their friendship is so pure and selfless it makes my heart hurt. I'm certain I did not do justice to their relationship, but here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Eggsy wakes to the pealing doorbell. Quickly, to prevent Daisy from waking, he eases her body to the side, creates a pillow buffer, and rushes to the door. Pulling on the handle, he comes face to face with Roxy. He almost shuts the door, but her pleading expression stops him. Silently he motions her inside before closing and locking the door.

 

Turning, he expects to find her in the hallway, but she has disappeared. He checks the lounge only to find Daisy and JB there. He turns his attention to the kitchen where he finds Rox pouring alcohol down the sink. She has Harry’s decanters all lined up on the counter and is systematically emptying each one.

 

“Oi! What do you think you’re doin’?” he exclaims.

 

Without stopping, or turning around, she quietly replies, “I’m doing something that needs to be done. I know you, Eggsy. You hardly touch alcohol unless you are emotionally hurt. I also know you don’t like people drinking in front of Daise. So, I’m simply removing the temptation. I actually should have done this immediately after V-Day, I was just distracted by everything else going wrong.”

 

Eggsy can’t bring himself to disagree, so he returns to the couch, lifts Daisy, and carries her upstairs to her crib in ~~his~~ Harry’s room. He knows Roxy was simply following orders, and he would never ask her to go against those orders, but he still feels a bit betrayed. Tucking the light blue baby blanket around Daisy’s still form, Eggsy flashes back through his friendship with Rox and the moment he thought he was going to die.

 

oooOooo

 

_“Rox? Rox, I need a favor.”_

_Eggsy never asks for favors. That leads to owing someone something in return which always leads Eggsy into doing something illegal. Dean always said Eggsy owed him a favor for “saving” his mother and him from poverty. Yeah, right. That’s why he was arrested multiple times for being a fucking drug runner for the jackass. Roxy isn’t Dean though. She is brave, kind, and a kick-ass warrior. Falling from the sky with only one parachute will make anyone a life long friend, and Eggsy counts himself lucky he found Roxy during Kingsman training. He not only trusts Roxy with **his** life, but he trusts her with the lives of his most precious treasures: Daisy and his mum. He knows she’ll get them away from Dean and his ilk. Rox is hands down the best mate he’s ever had. _

 

Coming back to the present, Eggsy stands outside the kitchen for a few moments. When the kettle whistles, signaling the water is ready for tea, he makes up his mind and walks in.

 

oooOooo

 

Roxy sighs as she hears Eggsy’s heavy footsteps carrying Daisy upstairs. She feels absolutely awful about the entire situation. She was so angry with Harry when she saw him enter her pre-mission meeting. It took everything she had not to jump over the table and slap the jackass. Of course, Roxanne Morton is a bloody professional, and professionals do not slap their superiors. Even when said superior is a fuckwit. So she sat there politely and voted with the rest of the agents, securing Harry as the next Arthur. She has no idea how to make it up to Eggsy, but she is determined to do everything she can.

 

So engrossed in her thoughts and the process of making tea, she startles when Eggsy’s arms wrap around her waist from behind and his chin lands on her shoulder.

 

“Love you, Rox,” he murmurs quietly. He can feel her shoulders relax with relief at his action.

 

“Oh, Eggsy. I love you, too! I am so sorry I couldn’t say anything about Harry. The sneaky bastard kept himself hidden until I _couldn’t_ tell you. I want to slap him so hard!” she grumbles at the end.

 

Eggsy chuckles as he releases her to pour boiling water into the two prepared teacups. One has a blue butterfly (Harry’s obsession with butterflies is truly frightening), the other just simple flowers, and Eggsy can feel his smirk as he chooses the blue cup for himself.

 

“You’ll have to get in line then. I do believe I deserve the first five or six punches myself. Maybe even a knee to the groin, yeah? That’ll serve him right for lyin’ for so long. Just one sugar for you, right?

 

“Yes, please, “ Roxy replies as she leans against the counter watching Eggsy move around the kitchen.

 

“I know you couldn’t say nothin’, Rox,” Eggsy says, motioning her into the lounge, “I would never ask, or expect, you to go against orders like that. I’m not angry at you…well, maybe a little but we’ll be okay. You’re my best mate and I refuse to let Kingsman mess up one more thing in my life.” He settles into his corner of the couch and then reaches across to rub her knee. “We’re like Batman and Robin, yeah? Of course you’re Batman while I’m just your lowly sidekick. Can’t hold a candle to your amazing prowess and warrior capabilities.”  He grins at her bright laughter.

 

“Now, we have a sleeping baby, nice tea, a comfy couch, and Netflix. Whatcha want to watch while you tell me all about Austria?”

 

For the next couple of hours Roxy regales Eggsy with tales of her atrocious mission to Austria. From the misinformation given Merlin to a stupid mistake on her part, the mission was certainly not one of her best. After analyzing what she did, both come to the conclusion that she should just blame Merlin and move on. The man would probably hit the ceiling, but it was always fun to watch Merlin’s head turn red when he was angry. Even better if his eye twitch kicked in.

 

Soon, the sounds of Daisy babbling filter down the stairs signaling an end to their fun filled discussion. Roxy volunteers to go up and get the little girl and change her diaper. Once she’s dry and comfortable in “Aunt Roxy’s” arms, Daisy is content to play around on the carpet for a bit while Eggsy throws together something to eat for dinner. The tension that was there before is completely gone, and Eggsy and Roxy both are glad to be rid of it. They depend on one another too much to be bogged down with resentment and anger.

 

“I think we've worn her out, Rox. I’m going to put Daise to bed. Can you wash up?” Eggsy asks as he takes his plate to the sink.

 

Roxy smiles as the little girl’s head droops, almost touching her plate of noodles. “Of course! I’ll be happy to.”

 

After the kitchen is once again spotless (Roxy still marvels at what a neat-freak Eggsy is), Roxy begins to gather her belongings to head home. Looking up she can see Eggsy sitting at the foot of the stairs, eyes glassy with tears.

 

“What do I do, Rox? How do I pretend everything is fine when it’s not? How do I stop loving him?” As he finishes speaking tears finally escape his eyes and stream down his face.

 

Roxy slowly sets down her bag and makes her way over to Eggsy. Though she has been expecting this all evening, she is still at a loss. _What can I say to make him feel better? Is there **anything** I can say?_ Taking the empty space beside him on the stairs, she takes his hand and squeezes it between hers.

 

“If you want my honest opinion? I’m not sure Eggsy. I think Harry has true feelings for you, but he is too stupid or stubborn to do anything about it. Should you pretend everything is fine? No. I think you should just take it one day at a time. Let him know he screwed up, but always stay professional. Eggsy, I truly believe you and Harry are made for one another. There are too many things that just _work_ for both of you for the relationship to be doomed.” She pauses and lifts Eggsy’s chin to look straight in his eyes so he can see her sincerity. “Yes, you have some issues, huge issues, to work through, but I know you will get through them. A great love story is never always rainbows and daffodils. Storms and thorns must be addressed as well. And just remember, I will **_always_** be here as a support system. I’m not going to leave you to deal with this on your own. Does that help?”

 

The house is silent except for the ticking clocks and the sounds of JB snoring in the lounge. Long moments pass before Eggsy scrubs at his face and leans into Roxy’s shoulder.

 

“See, Rox? Told you you were my best mate.”

 

oooOooo

 

Closing the door behind Roxy, Eggsy takes a deep breath. Yes, he and Harry have a lot of issues to work through. He doesn’t even know if Harry returns his feelings and wants to try and have a relationship. If he does, they still have to deal with the feelings of betrayal Eggsy has, the emotional pain Harry inflicted, and a host of other problems. For right now Eggsy is going to focus on making it through the day and making sure he upholds the standards of Kingsman. Reflecting on his unexpected night, he is so very glad he has Roxy as his support. She really is his Batman.

 

oooOooo

 

The next morning finds Eggsy face down in his pillow slapping at his ringing phone beside him. Finally turning off the annoying sound, he rolls over to stare at the ceiling. Today will be his first official day as a Kingsman agent and while he is incredibly excited, he is practically shaking with nerves. Hoping getting ready and dressed will help, he heaves his body out of bed and stumbles into the shower.

 

Thirty minutes later he is scrubbed pink, smells good, and is dressed in the Kingsman version of armor. He walks over to Daisy’s crib in the corner and miraculously she is still snoozing away under her blue blanket. Deciding to leave her be and let Jamal take over, he rushes downstairs to fix his breakfast. Soon, he hears the soft knock and lets Jamal in.

 

“Roxy wore her out last night so little flower is still snoozin’. I’ve already fixed up her breakfast so just make sure she eats after she wakes up and then you’ll be back on schedule,” he reminds as he rushes to put on his oxfords and secure his watch.

 

“Yeah, yeah, bruv. I do believe I’ve done this enough times to know how to care for the little one,” Jamal says as he fixes his own cup of tea with an ungodly amount of sugar.

 

Making his way to the door Eggsy turns around, “Thanks again, bruv. I honestly don’t know what I would do without you. I’ll check in around lunch time to see how she’s doin’. See ya!” With a wave in acknowledgement to Jamal’s bye, Eggsy leaves the house that has become his home over the past few months and makes his way to the tailor shop.

 

He nods to Andrew before entering the room to take him down to the shuttle. He arrives just as Percival is about the leave so the two share the cabin quietly. Arriving at UK HQ, Eggsy can feel his palms begin to sweat and he notices Percival has slowed his pace to match Eggsy’s. Before he enters the conference room, Percival gives Eggsy a bracing smile and nod.

 

Taking comfort from the knowledge that he has support from two agents, Lancelot and Percival, Eggsy drums up the courage to enter the room.

 

oooOooo

 

“Good morning, Bors,” Arthur murmurs from the head of the table.

 

“Good morning, Arthur,” he replies. And with that short exchange, Eggsy’s career as Bors truly begins.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! I love reading through the thoughtful comments you all leave. I end up grinning like a loon with my mom asking what I'm grinning at. How do I explain about fanfiction?


	6. Mission, Interference, and Plotting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this a bit earlier as I am starting a new job on Friday. Enjoy and as always, I love all your comments!

“What’s that saying? Oh yeah, trial by fire,” Eggsy murmurs as he carefully makes his way through the silent warehouse that is the base of a large arms dealer.

 

“If you do it correctly there will not be any ‘fire’ to speak of,” Merlin replies sarcastically. “Remember, this is just an information gathering mission, Bors. Do not engage unless it becomes your only option. Is that clear?”

 

Before he can respond, Eggsy hears quick footsteps echoing throughout the room. He freezes and prepares to engage but thankfully the steps continue without stopping, leaving Eggsy hidden in the shadows. Weaving his way around crates of illegal arms and ammunition, he soon finds himself outside a door helpfully labeled ‘OFFICE.’

 

“Hey, Merlin. If all bad guys were this conscientious, I wouldn’t need your mad blueprint reading skills,” Eggsy jokes. His grin widens at the pointed silence on the other end of the comms. “Awww. Come on mate, just havin’ a little bit of fun.”

 

Picking the lock, Eggsy quietly follows Merlin’s directions to hack into the computers. The data transfer isn’t as instantaneous as in movies, so it takes about ten minutes before Merlin receives all the material and Eggsy can shut everything down. He retraces his steps without running into any other workers and he releases a sigh of relief as he buckles himself into the car he left parked in the woods. _Another mission successfully completed,_ he thinks to himself. Becoming a Kingsman has been one of the toughest things he’s ever done, but he is so much happier now that he has a purpose in life. Every mission he completes gives him a nice, warm feeling of making the world a better place. He doesn’t think any other job would give him the same satisfaction.

 

“Good job, lad,” Merlin says. Eggsy can practically see the man’s smile through his voice.

 

“Yes, Bors. Bloody well done.” Eggsy’s smile slowly slips off his face as Harry’s voice floats through the comms.

 

“Thank you gentlemen. I appreciate your support, “ he replies in a posh, snarky voice. He can hear the distinctive chuckles of each man before they both sign off, leaving Eggsy in silence.

 

_Why must Harry always butt in on my missions?_ Eggsy wonders. For the past two months the man makes a point of ‘checking in’ on every single mission Eggsy takes. Sometimes it’s a simple ‘good job.’ Other times…well, Harry can be controlling son of a bitch. Eggsy frowns as he remembers his first official mission and what an absolute disaster it turned into.

 

oooOooo

 

_“Eggsy? Take your next right and it will lead you to an alternate escape route,” Merlin says as Eggsy sprints down a hallway dodging bullets._

_He doesn’t understand how the mission turned sour so quickly. One minute he was collecting data and the next he had a gun held to his head. Now here he was, a green agent, essentially running for his life in some town in Russia. Fuckin’ brilliant it is._

_Of course it all gets better when Harry’s voice suddenly cuts in._

_“Bors, why didn’t you secure the area before turning your back?” he asks quietly though Eggsy can feel the tension bleeding through. “That is the proper procedure and I will have to cite you for---”_

_“I do believe that’s enough Arthur,” Merlin cuts in. “Bors, you’re almost clear. Five hundred more feet and then take the second door on the right. You’re ride is waiting.”_

_Either Harry or Merlin (most likely Harry) forgets to cut off their microphone so Eggsy is witness to a spectacular argument between the two headstrong men._

_“Harry, I do not care if you are Arthur or the fucking Queen of England. **You. Do. Not. Interrupt. A. Mission.** Especially for something that can be taken care of during debrief. You could have distracted the agent from their mission which could lead to injuries or even death,” Merlin practically snarls. _

_“Merlin, the boy made a mistake and he should be made aware that mistakes have consequences.”_

_Eggsy can hear Merlin scoff._

_“Harry, you are an ass. ‘Mistakes have consequences.’ You sound as if you’re giving yourself a lecture, not Eggsy. Maybe you should take your own advice.” Merlin gives a world-weary sigh. “You cannot barge in like that again. Certainly not with that kind of intent. I’m sure Eggsy and the other agents would welcome your expertise with missions, but they do not need their mistakes thrust into their faces as they are trying to keep themselves safe.”_

_“Fine. Next time I’ll just let the boy kill himself then.” Eggsy winces as the sound of a door slamming tears through his comm._

_“Such a bloody drama queen,” Merlin grouses. “Maybe I’ll send him on a mission to Siberia. Yeah, that sounds good. Maybe a month freezing his arse off will give him a little perspective.”_

_It’s all Eggsy can do not to lose it and be discovered eavesdropping. Seriously, though. The two men act like toddlers sometimes._

oooOooo

 

Unfortunately Harry Hart has never been one to follow the rules, especially when he is supposed to be the one making said rules, not following them. This character flaw leads him to give commentary to Eggsy’s missions constantly. He does concede to Merlin’s wishes and no longer berates Eggsy, but it is still incredibly unnerving to suddenly have Harry’s voice in his ear. Merlin does all he can to mute the man’s microphone or prevent Eggsy’s visuals from transmitting to Arthur’s office, but the man is determined.

 

His interference frustrates and angers Eggsy in equal measure. When the two interact with each other at Kingsman, its stilted and awkward conversations that are usually cut short by some quickly “remembered” appointment. Neither one has any clue how to bridge the gap in their pseudo-friendship, and the tension reaches new levels every time they speak. It doesn’t help that Eggsy is still living in Harry’s house while his mum completes her year-long rehab. He has offered multiple times to move into one of the other Kingsman safe houses, but Harry always refuses and uses the excuse of not upsetting Daisy’s home-life one more time when it is completely unnecessary. Eggsy knows something’s gotta give soon, or he’ll go crazy.

 

oooOooo

 

Harry is sitting at his desk one Wednesday morning about a week after Eggsy’s last mission going over the new recruits training scores. With a large number of vacancies, Kingsman has decided to accept the top four after the loyalty test on train tracks. After a perfunctory knock, Merlin opens the door and strides into the room stopping at the walnut desk. Right away Harry knows it’s going to be a serious discussion because Merlin’s face is like granite and his eyes practically bore a hole in Harry’s head.

 

“Merlin.” Harry motions the man into a seat.

 

“Arthur.” Merlin sits in the leather chair indicated and does nothing but stare.

 

Long, silent minutes pass before Harry breaks.

 

“Fine. I’ll refrain from commenting on Eggsy’s missions. However, I still want to have visuals and such when I am available.”

 

Merlin considers and then nods in agreement.

 

“That sounds acceptable.” He relaxes back in the chair and languidly crosses one leg over the other, resting his clipboard and files on one knee.  “However, that’s not all I wanted to speak with you about this morning.”

 

“Oh?” Harry has a feeling he knows where this is going, and he would prefer to avoid it at all costs.

 

“Don’t ‘oh’ me, Harry. You and Eggsy need to get your shit together. I’m bloody tired of watching you pine, yet still keep your distance. You screwed up royally Harry, and you haven’t really done anything to make amends since that first half-arsed attempt at an apology.”

 

“Merlin, I simply don’t know what to do, “ Harry replies, running his hands through his hair. “I thought by talking to him through missions I could rekindle our friendship, but look at what that’s done. Eggsy has given no indication of his feelings, and I am not going to force myself on the boy.”

 

Merlin barely gives Harry time to finish talking before he explodes.

 

“You fucking idiot! Of course the lad isn’t going to give any indications. He is working under the assumption that you care nothing for him, and therefore he is certainly not going to expose himself to further heartache. Harry, **you** are going to have to prove to him that you do care, you want him, and tell him the real reason you hid from him for months.” He uncrosses his legs and perches on the edge of the chair. “Eggsy Unwin has only ever experienced truly unconditional love from Daisy. Everyone else in his life has ended up leaving him, betraying him, or hurting him. Unfortunately, you now hold claim to all three.” He pauses as he sees tears begin to cloud Harry’s eyes.

 

“That boy worshipped you and you damaged it. Eggsy loves too deeply for you to destroy it, but he’s not going to be so willing to open up now. If you love him, and I know you do, you need to fix it immediately. I can’t stand to see you both suffer in silence any longer.”

 

With that closing statement, Merlin stands, drops a stack of files on Harry’s desk, and leaves. The door clicks quietly behind him, leaving Harry alone with his thoughts. Slumping down in his chair, Harry scrubs at his face before sighing heavily. _Damn._ Amidst Valentine, getting shot, being Arthur and leading Kingsman, Harry somehow lost touch with reality. He **_knows_** what a loving person his boy is, and he should have realized how much it would hurt him to be lied to. If only he had listened to Merlin at the very beginning; maybe all of this heartache could have been avoided. Well, there is no use in focusing on the past. He needs to look forward now and devise a plan that will prove just how much he loves Eggsy. Flashing back to the cold, professional communication they’ve had lately, he hopes he still has time to make amends. The only thing giving him that hope is Merlin’s words.

 

“Eggsy loves too deeply for you to destroy it.”

 

oooOooo

 

Striding down the hall, Merlin passes Lancelot who is on her way to the gym. The two share a sly smile and quickly high five before continuing in separate directions.

 

Roxy chuckles to herself as she hears the grumbling Scotsman mutter “bloody idiot… waiting on Eggsy my arse” as he disappears into his office.

 

Who knew working at Kingsman would be so entertaining?

 

 


	7. Butterflies, Talks, and Sweaty Palms

Even after the talk with Merlin, Harry simply can’t stop himself from checking on Eggsy during missions. He no longer provides a running commentary, but he makes a point of always being a silent observer. He can’t count the number of times he has ended up white-knuckled while watching Eggsy dodge bullets and jump out of windows. Honestly, he thinks, the boy has an unhealthy obsession with showing off his gymnastics skills. 

Currently he is seated at his desk watching Eggsy expertly maneuver himself out of shooting range while retrieving the only remaining copy of Valentine’s V-day plans. Over the last few weeks Harry has been given a front seat view to the amazing transformation Eggsy has undergone, and his pride in the boy has no bounds. 

Unfortunately he has not found a way of talking to Eggsy about his decisions and perceived betrayal. Each time they sit down with Merlin to debrief from a mission, Harry has to physically restrain himself from grabbing on to Eggsy and never letting go. He’s getting clingy in his old age. Of course he wouldn’t have such visceral reactions if Eggsy weren’t so damned professional all the time. It is quite astonishing how cold and remote Eggsy can be when he puts his mind to it. An upstanding gentleman with no apparent taste for fun has replaced the laughing, smiling “chav.” At least not for fun around Harry. They have no conversation outside of Kingsman and after a month of near silence, Harry is about to crack. 

This could explain his decision to bench Eggsy after he completes this last mission. He knows Eggsy is not going to be pleased, but the boy needs a period of time to recuperate and rest. Of course, that time will also give Harry the opportunity he needs to insert himself back into Eggsy’s every day routine and hopefully open up the doors of conversation. His palms get sweaty at the thought of Eggsy’s reaction to the perception of Harry’s high-handedness. Goodness, I’m going to be apologizing for the rest of my life. 

As he contemplates his plans and watches Eggsy meet up with his extraction team, he breaks his radio silence. It’s now or never…

“Good job, Bors. You will report to my office to debrief as soon as you return.”

Eggsy’s head nods in acknowledgment before, “Yes, Arthur. See you soon.”

Harry can only hope Eggsy will understand just as soon. 

oooOooo

Meeting with Harry was the very last thing Eggsy wanted to do after his mission was done. He had bruises on top of bruises and he hadn’t seen the bright face of his Daise in a week. All he wanted was a nice hot shower, no scratch that, a nice hot bubble bath, and cuddles with his little bit. 

He takes a deep breath before knocking on the office door between him and Harry. 

“Enter.”

He pulls the heavy wooden door open and strides inside the room that practically screams “HARRY HART WORKS HERE!” He glances at the walls that are now graced with the copious frames of butterflies and other creepy crawly things he would rather not think about. It was a few weeks after Harry become Arthur when he asked Eggsy to bring his collections from home. Eggsy will never admit it, but the only way he could get the bloody things in the car was to cover them with blankets and then bribe Jamal and Ryan into loading them up. Thank goodness the man didn’t ask for Mr. Pickle. Eggsy doesn’t think he could have handled that. 

Eggsy almost grins when he thinks about the smug pleasure Harry exudes when he sufficiently creeps out new recruits or agents from other divisions during their first introduction to Arthur’s office. The man is bonkers. Eggsy completes the tour of the butterflies and moves his gaze to the regal figure behind the large mahogany desk. Every time he sees Harry sitting there his heart jolts a bit and it’s obvious that Harry was meant to lead Kingsman when he is behind that desk. He’s practically one of the paintings on the wall in the dining room at the tailor shop. Though much, much more handsome, Eggsy thinks. 

“Good afternoon, Arthur,” he begins. He is so focused on the whole picture in front of him that he doesn’t notice the tensing around Harry’s eyes at the use of the title. 

Smiling, Harry motions for Eggsy to take a seat. He waits until Eggsy is comfortably seated before speaking. 

“Though you normally debrief with Merlin, I wanted to handle this personally.” Eggsy watches as Harry settles further into his chair. “You have done an incredible job so far with Kingsman. I cannot tell you how proud I am of the agent you have become. Amazingly, and unsurprisingly, you have taken your previous skills and honed them into lethal sharpness. I couldn’t have asked for more. Therefore, I have spoken with Merlin and he agrees that you deserve a reward of sorts for your development and accomplishments. We’ve decided to give you a month long leave to reconnect with family and relax. Is that agreeable?”

At first Eggsy is stunned by Harry’s words, and his heart stutters knowing he made his love proud of him. Ever since the discussion in the tailor shop Eggsy has wanted nothing more than to be someone Harry could be proud of. He can’t stop the silly grin on his face and he is delighted when Harry responds with a smile as well. However, his active mind soon focuses on the ‘month-long leave’ bit and his mood sours quickly. Leave? Why are they putting me on leave? 

“I’m sorry, but am I being punished? I don’t want or need leave. In fact I would rather stay active. It helps me handle my mum’s issues and everything else.”

Harry frowns and leans forward to rest his elbows on his desk. He knew Eggsy would not take kindly to being placed on leave, but it is quite necessary for his mental and physical health. 

“Of course you’re not being punished. It is highly unusual for agents to be sent out on missions continually and I simply thought you would enjoy a break.”

Eggsy can feel his anger mounting with every word that comes out of Harry’s mouth. Here we are again, he thinks. Harry is trying to take over and arrange everything to his specifications. 

“You thought I would enjoy a break?” He knows he is overreacting to Harry’s good intentions, but he can’t seem to stop himself from lashing out. “‘Scuse you bruv, but you don’t know shit about what I would enjoy. Is there any way I can refuse this leave or is it an order?”

oooOooo

Feeling a little bit shocked at the level of anger Eggsy is displaying, Harry is temporarily at a loss for words. 

“I apologize if you think I have overstepped my bounds but this leave is not optional. Kingsman is an agency that will slowly tear down the mental guards we all have and it is for this reason that agents are often sent on temporary leave. Normal leave is anywhere from one week up to one full year. Lancelot is returning tomorrow from her period of vacation and your name is next on the list. I would think you would jump at the chance to visit your mother and spend some time with your sister.”

Eggsy looks up as Harry shifts in his seat. He scrubs his hands over his face and suddenly Eggsy sees the real Harry. Not Arthur, not Galahad, but Harry Hart. A gentleman and the man Eggsy loves. 

“I was also hoping you would choose to spend some of your leave with me. I am simply desperate to explain my actions after V-Day and the reasons behind certain decisions. Eggsy, I am incapable of continuing our interactions in their present state. I’m tired of everything being so bloody professional all the time. So. Would you be agreeable to having lunch or dinner sometime this week so I can try to explain?” 

Harry waits with bated breath to hear Eggsy’s response. He hadn’t meant to lay his cards on the table, so to speak, so early, but he is tired of not seeing Eggsy’s true smile. 

oooOooo

Staring at Harry’s half-embarrassed and half-hopeful face, Eggsy can’t bring himself to say no or hold on to his irrational anger any longer. 

“You haven’t experienced the glory that is Daisy Baker yet, have you?” He grins as Harry slowly shakes his head. “How does a picnic with Daise sound?” Another slow nod. “Perfect. Stop by the house at noon tomorrow and we will head to the park.”

Standing, Eggsy makes his way to the door before Harry speaks. 

“It’s a date…uh…I mean…fuck.”

Eggsy laughs at Harry’s uncomfortable mumbling. 

“Yes, Harry. It’s a date.” He smiles one more time before closing the door behind him leaving Harry alone.

oooOooo

Watching Eggsy leave, Harry lets out a sigh of relief. Things are far, far from perfect between them, but now there is hope. He just has to get through meeting the toddler that Eggsy would take on the world for.

Brilliant. 

Touching the knob on his glasses, he sends out a plea for help.

“Merlin? I’m going to need some advice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I owe you all copious apologies on the tardiness of this chapter. Real life is crazy right now (45+ hr work weeks) and I simply haven't found the time nor the motivation to write. However! I actually have a couple days off this week so hopefully you will have chapter 8 by Sunday. Thanks for reading!


	8. A Walk, a Talk, and a Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me for updating so late. Life has been VERY crazy lately.

“Just breathe.”

 

Harry stared at his reflected image in the vanity mirror. He was due at ~~his~~ Eggsy’s home in ten minutes and he was having second thoughts about his outfit. Even Harry knows you don’t wear a full suit to the park, but what exactly _do_ you wear? He glances one final time at his pressed khaki chinos paired with a navy cardigan over a white button down. _I look like a grandpa,_ he thinks. Straightening his cuffs he sighs and hopes for the best as he leaves his room and makes his way downstairs.

 

Grabbing his keys from the entryway table, he exits the Kingsman safe house that is located only one block from Eggsy’s home. London is in the beginning stages of fall and the trees are just starting to have tinges of red and orange along the outside edges of the leaves. Always a nature lover, Harry admires the scenery on his short commute between homes. The pavement is a bit crowded, as it seems half of London has stepped out to enjoy the day. Much too soon for his liking, he finds himself standing in from of Eggsy’s front door. Taking one more deep breath he knocks briskly and waits for the boy to answer.

 

After long moments that make Harry anxious, he hears high-pitched giggling and then the door is suddenly pulled open revealing the most gorgeous sight in Harry’s life: Eggsy Unwin holding a blond-haired, blue-eyed cherub. _I’m turning into a cliché_ he thinks to himself.

 

oooOooo

 

Eggsy had practically been on cloud nine since his meeting with Harry the day before. He repeatedly told himself that this ~~date~~ outing would not solve all their problems, but his heart gleefully ignored his brain’s lectures and began hoping.

 

That morning Daisy had come running into his room shouting “Park! Park! Park!” at the top of her tiny lungs. Between her enthusiasm, JB’s snorts, and his own nervousness, Eggsy had given up on sleeping in. He whiles away the hours before noon with breakfast, lunch preparation, and then some light housework with Daisy ‘helping.’ Everything comes to a screeching halt when the sound of a knock on the door reverberates throughout the house. Snatching a giggling Daisy up from the floor, Eggsy makes his way towards the front of the house telling himself to act normal.

 

Once he has the door open and is face to face with a casually dressed Harry Hart, the whole idea of normalcy gets thrown out the window.

 

“Harry,” he begins. “So glad you could make it. Come on in while I finish gathering lunch and Daisy’s things together.”

 

Harry smiled as he stepped through the doorway and entered the home he left almost a full year ago.

 

“Hello Eggsy. Miss Daisy. Can I do anything to help?”

 

Eggsy stopped and thought for a moment before he suddenly handed Daisy over into Harry’s care. Before Harry could say anything he turns and runs up the stairs tossing back, “watch Daisy for a bit. I just have to grab the pram and her bag. Be right back!”

 

Harry stares at the spot Eggsy occupied mere seconds ago and then slowly turns his attention to the toddler in his arms. She was no longer giggling. In fact, she was gazing at him with an intense expression so close to Eggsy’s that Harry almost laughed. Almost being the operative word.

 

“Hello Miss Daisy. My name is Harry Hart. Would it be alright with you if I tag along today--?”

 

“Mr. Harry!” she squeals before grabbing on to his glasses and pulling them off. She puts them on herself though they are upside down and this time Harry does laugh at her cute antics. Settling her more comfortably on his forearm, Harry makes his way into the lounge. Once he has them both settled on the rug, they begin to play a simple game of mimicry that Daisy finds delightful.

 

Harry hasn’t had a lot of contact with children, but he knows that children enjoy mimicking people and animals from his afternoons with his niece and nephew. As he makes the ridiculous attempt to imitate a fish, Harry realizes he shouldn’t have been worried about his introduction to Daisy. She has stolen his heart just like her brother. _What am I going to do with these Unwin’s?_ he thinks.

 

So engrossed in his game, Harry doesn’t hear Eggsy come down the stairs and stand in the doorway.

 

oooOooo

 

He will never admit it of course, but handing Daisy over to Harry so suddenly was a test for both of them. As much as he desires a relationship with Harry, Eggsy will never place those desires over Daise’s well being. He wants Daisy to having everything he never had the chance to experience and he hopes Harry will want to be a part of that.

 

Quickly he grabs her day bag and her pram that is folded up in the corner of his room. Bumbling down the stairs he stops to grin at the sound of his sister’s giggles. On silent feet he makes his way to the lounge’s doorway and soaks in the scene playing out in front of him.

 

Harry, sitting crisscross applesauce, is facing a kneeling Daisy. Eggsy hears Daise yell “mo’key” and he watches amazed as Harry scratches at his underarms and makes absurd oo-oo ahh-ahh noises. Soon Daisy has had Harry imitate an elephant, a dog, and a giraffe and there’s no telling what she had him do while Eggsy was gone. Eggsy’s cheeks are sore from grinning so hard at the posh, debonair Harry Hart crawling around on his hands and knees and he can barely keep his laughter silent. He clears his throat before loudly announcing “Alright my lovelies! Are we ready for a great day at the park?”

 

“Yea! Yea! Let’s go Mr. Harry!” Daisy squeals as she grabs Harry’s hand and rockets towards the front door.

 

Eggsy motions for Harry to follow her as he quickly pops back into the kitchen to pick up the picnic basket. Meeting the two at the front door, Eggsy shows Harry how to fasten all the little buckles that keeps Daisy safe inside her seat and chuckles at Harry’s exasperated huffs when he fails at his first attempt. Once she is finally settled, the two men begin their stroll to the park.

 

oooOooo

 

After a few moments of companionable silence, Harry begins to speak.

 

“I want to thank you again for giving me a second chance Eggsy. I know it wasn’t an easy decision for you and I want to discuss everything that has happened in the last few months. Any question you have I will do my best to answer it fully. I _want_ this to work between us.”

 

Out of the corner of his eye he can see Eggsy taking in the glorious London afternoon. They continue walking for another couple of blocks and just when Harry was going to repeat himself, Eggsy speaks.

 

“It’s hard for me to understand the reasons behind your choices. In all honesty that is what is holding me back. In my mind, if I were hurt the way you were, I would want to make sure those closest to me knew I was safe. Harry, I grew up in an atmosphere where love and care for your partner was not a reality. I had to watch my mum suffer through the hell of Dean Baker and was helpless to stop most of it. You only got a brief glimpse at the atrocities he committed. Those experiences made me value love and honesty more than almost anything else. That might be one of my greatest failings when it comes to life. When I realized that you had lied to me and essentially hid from me as well…that messed me up.”

 

Eggsy pauses and picks up Daisy’s dropped toy before continuing on.

 

“Those actions of yours showed me that your feelings for me, whatever they were, were certainly not as intense as mine for you. I went through hell watching Valentine shoot you, but that was nothing compared to the knowledge that you thought so little of me that you hid and lied. I want a relationship with you but I need to know why. Can you help me understand your mindset after the shooting and the reasons behind your decisions?”

 

During his final words the trio had reached the park. Harry crouched down to release Daisy from her seat and watched her plop her bottom down on the large picnic blanket Eggsy spread out. When Harry began to respond to Eggsy’s question, Eggsy shook his head and began setting out a simple lunch. Harry couldn’t help but smile at the enthusiasm Daisy displayed as she stuffed herself with PB&J sandwiches, apple slices, and grape juice.

 

“The little flower will eat pretty much anything you put in front of her,” Eggsy says smiling. “I swear, the other night she happily ate the lima beans and broccoli that I hated at that age. I’ve got no clue where she gets it from.”

 

After running around and playing hide and seek for a while, Daisy passes out in Harry’s lap as he gently cards his fingers through her blond curls. Glancing up he catches Eggsy staring at them with a wistful expression. Harry cocks his head inquiringly and Eggsy nods. Taking a deep breath, Harry begins.

 

“My father was a strong man and I was told from a very young age that a man’s worth lies in his strength. Waking up in that hospital, I was forced to truly face my own humanity, my own _weakness_ for the first time. Being a Kingsman agent certainly isn’t safe but all of my previous scrapes and scratches were nothing compared to being shot in the head. I began to think about my recuperation period and all that entailed. I am now embarrassed and ashamed to admit it, but I was vain. I did not want anyone, certainly not the boy I had feelings for, see me in such a vulnerable state. Merlin cautioned me about not telling you I was alive, but in my stubbornness I ignored his advice and hid like a child. I even disregarded my own beliefs to hold on tightly to my father’s. You were right when you said I wasn’t being a friend and I certainly wasn’t being a gentleman with my actions.”

 

He stops and turns his gaze to Eggsy who has been sitting quietly this entire time.

 

“Harry, you daft fool,” Eggsy says. “I would not have cared if you were drooling and spouting gibberish. I simply wanted to know you were alive. I’m sure your father was a lovely man, but he was a jerk and he was wrong. A person’s strength doesn’t equal one’s worth. If that were the case the world would be a much different place. Mum always said that a person’s strength came from within but it needed the strength of loved ones to truly be something spectacular. How do you think Mum was able to handle Dean and his ilk? Her love for Daisy and me strengthened her, as did my love for her. When bad things happen you aren’t supposed to shut yourself off; you reach out to those you love. ”

 

Harry doesn’t realize that he has started to cry until Eggsy gently uses his sleeve to wipe at Harry’s face. Once that is done Eggsy crowds his way under his arm and rests his head on Harry’s shoulder. Harry doesn’t know what he has done to be blessed with such a loving and generous soul but he will do everything in his power to make sure he doesn’t damage it further.

 

“I’m so sorry Eggsy. My moment of vanity and stupidity has caused us both months of anguish and anger. I will never be able to make amends for the emotional pain I have caused.” He is startled as Eggsy chuckles before settling more comfortably in Harry’s half embrace. Eggsy places his hand on top of the one Harry has resting on Daisy’s back.

 

“It’s not a matter of making amends Harry. It’s a simple matter of showing me that you desire a relationship with _us._ Love isn’t a smooth road and I fully expect both of us to hurt the other many times in the future. The trick is to always make sure that love is always the goal. Do you think you can do that?”

 

 

Harry catches the emphasis on us and nods his acceptance of not only Eggsy but also Daisy and Michelle as additions to his family.

 

“Yes, I am certain I can do that.”

 

 He pulls Daisy closer to his body and curls his arm tighter around Eggsy as the little trio simply basks in the rare golden afternoon London has gifted them.

 

Of course Eggsy has to break the relaxed atmosphere.

 

“Well, you’ve met the sister. Now it’s time to meet mum.”

 

_Shit._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot wait for Harry to see Michelle again. It's going to be so good!


	9. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me preface this chapter by saying hopefully I have done justice to Michelle but, I am human and have no personal experience with the situation she was in. I feel like she is a very strong woman dealt a really bad hand and she is now trying to make up for that. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The rehab center Eggsy found is adamant she address the impetus for her drinking and sporadic drug use so Michelle Unwin has had plenty of time to think about the mistakes she has made in her life. It was honestly a no brainer to figure out that her husband’s unexpected death, her failings as a mother, and the negative influence of Dean were all contributing factors to her decline. It has taken months of therapy for her to accept these causes and make the choice to not let them push her back down again. Eggsy has been a huge help as well, as he frequently denied her mistakes as his mother and build her confidence.

 

oooOooo

 

_“Mum, you have not failed at being a mother! Look at Daisy and me. We’re doing fine, ain’t we?” Eggsy practically shouts._

_“Eggsy you cannot say that I haven’t made bad choices and put you and Daisy in very real danger. The first time Dean hit me I should have grabbed you and ran. Now that my head is clear I can see that and the serious of bad choices that followed.”_

_She wraps him up in a bear hug._

_“You and Daisy are the lights of my life and somehow I lost sight of that for a while but now I’m determined to be the mother that you deserve, Eggsy. You are so special and deserve much, much more than what I’ve been giving since your father died.”_

_“I love you Mum.”_

_“I love you, my little Egg.”_

oooOooo

 

Michelle is determined not to backslide into her addictions and to be a larger presence in her children’s lives. This goal is what has her sitting in her best clothes, waiting for Eggsy to visit with a significant other. She wouldn’t normally be nervous about something like this, but Eggsy’s voice sounded tense on the phone and he urged her to ‘not freak out’ when they stopped by. She’s honestly not too sure how to take his advice.

 

oooOooo

 

“Eggsy, I’m not sure this is such a good idea. Maybe we should wait until her treatment is over,” Harry says as the cab slowly creeps its way through London.

 

“Are you nervous, mate? Maybe even scared?” Eggsy replies with a cheeky grin.

 

Huffing slightly, Harry slumps back against the seat.

 

“Well, honestly, who wouldn’t be? I’m meeting the mother of the person I’m kind of dating and the last time I saw said mother was when I told her that her husband had been killed. Oh yes, this is going to go _splendidly_.”

 

At the deep sarcasm in Harry’s voice Eggsy cannot help but burst out laughing. He knows Harry is ~~scared~~ nervous, but he truly has nothing o worry about. The most his mum will do is yell at them before settling down.

 

“Harry, it will be okay, yeah? Just be your normal charming self and everything will be golden.”

 

Reaching across the seat, he grabs Harry’s hand and gives it a quick squeeze as the cab comes to a stop outside of Open Door Recovery. Opening the cheerful yellow door, the two are greeted with the warm smell of baking cookies and faint traces of flowers. This truly is the best place for Michelle to be. Some rehab centers are sterile and cold like a hospital which Eggsy thinks makes people want to drink not encourage them not to. They are both silent as they walk hand in hand down the corridor towards the conference room where Michelle waits.

 

“Ready?” Eggsy quietly asks.

 

In response Harry steps forward to pull the door open.

 

oooOooo

 

For one horrifying second Michelle flashes back to the moment she was told Lee was dead. Frozen to her seat, she can do nothing but watch as the same man who delivered the news walks through the door. Before she can have a full on panic attack worrying about Eggsy, he steps out from behind the man with a big smile on his face.

 

“Hi Mum! I would like to introduce you to Harry Hart.”

 

“It’s a pleasure madam,” Harry says softly. He can see the turmoil in her eyes and knows that this really wasn’t a good idea.

 

“Out. I want you out. Right now.” Michelle’s voice is quiet and cold, yet powerful in her demands.

 

“Mum! What are you doing?” Eggsy asks, completely embarrassed at her reaction.

 

“No, Eggsy. It’s fine. I’ll just slip outside and wait in the hall while you talk with your mother.”

 

And with that Harry gracefully steps out of the room, closing the door behind him. Eggsy is honestly shocked at his mother’s response. Maybe he should have listened to Harry and waited to tell her but he was so excited about this new relationship and he wanted his mum to be a part of that excitement.

 

“Sit down.”

 

“Mum, honestly. What was that?”

 

“I said sit down, Gary.”

 

Michelle waits until Eggsy takes a seat at the large table before she begins to speak.

 

“Why are you with that man?”

 

“He’s the guy I was telling you about. We are kind of in a relationship. He’s also the one that got me my job.”

 

“The job you can’t tell me anything about, right,” Michelle responds sarcastically. “Eggsy, that is the man that looked me straight in the eye and told me your father was dead. I don’t understand how you met him or how you got together. Explain.”

 

So Eggsy explains about the arrest and how he called the number on the back of the medal. He can’t tell her everything about Kingsman training, but he does explain the training he had to go through for the job. Eggsy has always hated keeping secrets, especially from his mum, so once he finally starts talking he can’t shut up. It isn’t until he reaches the end of explaining how the relationship started that Michelle finally stops him. Throughout the entire time he talked she was completely silent, just absorbing the information Eggsy was giving, but now it is time for her to step in.

 

“You love him, don’t you?” she asks with the beginning of a smile.

 

“Mum! Maybe.” He can’t hold up under her gaze for long. “Fine. Yes, I love the man. We’ve had a really rough road so far but I think we are finally working towards something good.”

 

Michelle leans forward and takes hold of Eggsy’s cold hands. She can’t believe her baby boy has grown into the man sitting in front of her.

 

“Eggsy, I am so very proud of you. I have just one question left.”

 

Tensing up a bit, hoping she is not going to bring up the age difference, he nods.

 

“Does he hit you?”

 

Eggsy almost smiles at the absurdity of the question but he knows Michelle is asking for very real reasons and expects a serious and truthful answer.

 

“No, mum. Harry has never hit me and I highly doubt he will ever do something like that. Once you get to know him you’ll see what I mean.”

 

“Good, good. Why don’t you go outside and send Harry in so we can start to get to know one another?”

 

“Mum, are you sure that’s a good idea?”

 

“Eggsy, please just send him in.”

 

oooOooo

 

After the first fifteen minutes Harry begins reciting every bad word he knows in all five languages he speaks. When his timer passes 30 minutes, he begins praying to every deity he knows as well. Finally after a solid hour, Eggsy emerges from the room.

 

“Well, how did it go?” Harry asks nervously.

 

Eggsy slowly pulls Harry into a tight hug and rubs his cheek against Harry’s chest. Returning the embrace, Harry’s shoulders relax minutely and his breathing evens out.

 

“She wants to talk to you.” Well, there goes his relaxed breathing.

 

Harry hesitates but at Eggsy’s urging (“Go on in, love, everything is fine”) he goes on in the room.

 

oooOooo

 

The Michelle sitting in front of him is very close to the woman he experienced almost 20 years ago and a far cry from the Michelle from 20 months ago. In her time at the clinic she has had time to focus on herself and her outward appearance reflects this drastic change. Gone is the frizzy, messy hair and a sleek bob is in its place. Her clothes also look much more comfortable yet nice. Being away from Dean has done her good he thinks as he stands in the doorway. He walks farther into the room before gesturing at the empty chair at the table. She nods her head and with her permission he sits down.

 

After a few moments of her staring at him, the suspense is simply too much for Harry to handle. _We need her to teach interrogation techniques._

“You wanted to speak with me?” he calmly asks.

 

Without breaking her impassive expression she begins to set out her ultimatums.

 

“I know I haven’t been the best mother. I’m sure you saw the bruises I allowed Dean to put on Eggsy. It’s because of those marks that Eggsy is so grown up and self-sufficient. Because of my weakness, and my actions, he had to grow up much too fast and I lost my place of motherly authority. I can’t tell him not to be involved with you but, Mr. Harry Hart, you lay one finger on my boy and they will never find your body. Is that clear?”

 

A little shocked at Michelle’s speech, Harry can only nod and say ‘crystal.’ However, he soon regains his equilibrium and rushes to cauterize these mental wounds she seems to have about her mothering skills.

 

“This may not be my place to say anything, but I think you are wrong about what you said. Eggsy absolutely adores you and Daisy and if you told him not to see me I think he would do his best to obey. I recently had a traumatic experience and Eggsy used the lessons he learned from you to help me. He told me you taught him many things, but the most important was love and how to show you love someone. Eggsy would not be the man he is today without your example of loyalty, love, and support. If we are being honest, I blame myself for not checking in on your family after Lee passed. I know he would be disappointed in me as a friend.”

 

During the last part of his reassurance he directs his gaze down to the table in shame. Glancing back up, he is horrified to see tears streaming down Michelle’s face.

 

“Oh God. I am so sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything.” He reaches into his pocket to pull out his handkerchief and offers it to Michelle. Ignoring the offering, Michelle grabs his hands and squeezes.

 

“Thank you. You have no idea how much your words help. Before I let Eggsy go I asked him one last question and I’m going to ask you a question as well. Actually I have two.”

 

“Go on.”

 

“Do you love my Eggsy?”

 

Not even hesitating a split second Harry replies.

 

“More than anything in this world and the next.”

 

Her eyes shining with tears, Michelle gives a wet chuckle.

 

“That’s what I thought. Last one: can you keep him safe?”

 

This question does make him hesitate. He cans see that Michelle doesn’t fully believe the tailor façade but he also knows that he is not permitted to give anything away so he treads softly.

 

“Michelle, I will do anything and everything in my power to make sure Eggsy comes home safely.”

 

He senses her immediate understanding as she squeezes his hand harder.

 

“Thank you, Harry. Go get Eggsy and bring him in, please.”

 

oooOooo

 

Once those tense discussion are over, the rest of the afternoon is spent talking about Daisy’s accomplishments, Michelle’s recovery, and plans for the future. People passing through the hallway outside can hear the laughter that sporadically filters through the door and they smile at the thought that a family that was once torn is now happy.

 

Soon visiting hours are over and it’s time for them to leave. Michelle gives both men a tight hug with a whispered ‘I love you’ for Eggsy. Pulling back she smiles.

 

“I’m glad you two have found each other. True love is so rare and only happens once in a lifetime.” With these heartfelt words she turns and leaves the two standing at the front door.

 

Back in the cab Harry holds Eggsy’s hand and slowly rubs his thumb in a circle.

 

“Okay, you were right. Everything was fine and Michelle is a lovely woman.”

 

Grinning, Eggsy leans into Harry’s warm and comfortable shoulder.

 

“Yup. Eggsy is always right, bruv.”

 

“Oh goodness, I’ve created a monster.”

 

The sound of Eggsy’s laughter fills the enclosed space as the cab slowly returns the men to their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What did you think? I always love reading your comments!


	10. Troubles Ahead

After the meeting with Michelle, Eggsy and Harry really settle into their relationship. It becomes commonplace to see the two men huddled together in the tailor shop, at UK HQ, and even at various restaurants in the city. There’s a certain level of intimacy that prevents anyone from intruding on their time alone, time that they cherish. With Eggsy’s frequent missions, and Harry’s duties as Arthur they do not have a lot of time together so they make what they have count.

 

If both of them are off on weekends, they make sure to have a family outing of some sort with Daisy. One memorable Sunday afternoon finds them paddling around Regent's Park with an ice cream sticky toddler and a trail of ducks quacking at them for more food.

 

Even thinking about Daisy doing her best to imitate the birds is enough to bring a bright smile to Eggsy’s face. He is seriously so in love with his little flower it is unreal. This love that was once reserved for only two people, his mum and Daisy, has blossomed into something more with the addition of Harry. Harry settles Eggsy in a way that he never thought he needed. Knowing he has someone to lean on, to comfort him, makes every day an adventure he can’t wait to start.

 

The only problem with his life at the moment is the fact that Harry has still not returned home. Now, this would not be such a huge deal except for the fact that they have begun to have a physical relationship. It just seems silly for Harry to only spend half the night cuddled in bed with Eggsy and then have to get up early to go change clothes before work. Every time Eggsy tries to bring the issue up, Harry sidesteps the question and always changes the subject. He doesn’t understand why Harry refuses to move home, but it is really starting to affect their relationship. This pattern could not go on indefinitely, and one cool fall morning Eggsy snaps.

 

oooOooo

 

Eggsy cracks open an eye as he feels Harry slowly slip out of bed. A quick glance at the clock on the bedside table read 5:00AM. _Ugh,_ he thinks. He watches as the older man creeps around the bedroom on silent feet, gathering up his scattered clothing from the night before. He doesn’t say a word as Harry quickly runs to the restroom and then returns to the bedside, now dressed, to brush a quick kiss across Eggsy’s bare shoulder.

 

Eggsy is still silent as he hears Harry make his way down the hallway. He listens as Harry stops by Daisy’s door to peek inside and assure himself she is still snoozing with JB curled up close by, and then make his way down the stairs. Suddenly Eggsy throws back the covers and races out of the bedroom to the top of the stairs.

 

“Do you love me?” he asks solemnly with no true plan of action. He just knows he needs to say something before he bursts.

 

Startled, Harry rotates slowly to face Eggsy and he removes his hand from the front doorknob. Looking at his love’s face, he knows this is no time for jokes or avoidances. Eggsy is serious.

 

“Yes, Eggsy. I love you more than anything in the world, “ he replies with a strong and steady voice.

 

Not acknowledging Harry’s response, Eggsy continues his questioning.

 

“If you love me, why do you refuse to move back home? You have to know that this makes no sense on how we are structuring our lives. This is _your_ home too Harry. Daisy and I are really just guests. Do you just not want to live with us? What is it Harry?”

 

For one moment Harry stops breathing. He honestly doesn’t know how to answer Eggsy’s questions. He hasn’t moved back home because he doesn’t truly feel ready. But that is a personal failing, it is certainly not the fault of Eggsy or Daisy.

 

“Eggsy. Of course I want to live with you and Daise. My reluctance to move in has nothing to do with you two,” he finally answers. He can immediately tell he’s said the wrong thing by the way Eggsy’s face closes off.

 

“Reluctance,” Eggsy repeats in a dead voice. “What is there to be reluctant about? You either want to move in or you don’t; it’s that simple.”

 

“No, it’s not that simple Eggsy. There are a ton of different variables to consider. Michelle is going to need somewhere to live when she graduates from her program, and I’m not sure how she will feel about me living with you and Daisy. I know she supports our relationship, but that might be pushing things a bit too far,” Harry explains calmly.

 

Eggsy stares at Harry for a solid minute before saying, “bullshit. You’re lying to me Harry. Please don’t use my mum as an excuse. You and I both know I’ve been looking for a house for Mum and Daisy. I already think of this house as ours, not just mine. What is keeping you from taking this next step? Try again, please. And this time? This time I want the truth.”

 

At a loss for words, Harry simply stands with his hands hanging loose at his sides. He honestly doesn’t know what to tell Eggsy. How can you tell the love of your life that you are terrified to live with them because you are worried your idyllic life is nothing more than a dream? Harry feels trapped by his worries. The thoughts circle like vultures and nothing he does will make them go away. Sometimes he wishes he were more open with his thoughts and feelings. He knows these negative thought patterns are what keep him from moving forward, but how to get rid of them?

 

Harry knows he has waited too long to speak when Eggsy’s tense shoulders slump and his head bends forward to shade his eyes.

 

“All right Harry. Maybe we should discuss this later, yeah? I shouldn’t have brought it up this early in the morning. I’ll see you at HQ,” he says with a flat voice. He turns away and takes two steps before coming to a sharp stop.

 

“Harry? Please don’t ever doubt that I love you. I know we are having an issue right now, but that doesn’t mean I will stop loving you,” he says softly before slipping back into the bedroom and closing the door.

 

oooOooo

 

Sitting at his desk later that afternoon, Harry is ignoring Merlin as they read through a recent report from their agent in Russia.

 

“Harry! Are you bloody listening to me?” Merlin finally says gruffly. He doesn’t have the time to sit here and watch Harry stare out the window with such a depressed expression.

 

“Oh, I’m terribly sorry, Merlin. I’m just a tad preoccupied today,” Harry replies sheepishly.

 

“Would this have anything to do with why Eggsy looks like someone poured orange juice in his cereal?”

 

Merlin is surprised when he sees Harry flinch at the mention of Eggsy. He thought everything was going well between the two men since the meeting with Michelle. The two are perfect for one another, and he knows something must be wrong for both of them to look so downtrodden. He hesitates to say anything, but Harry is his best friend and he has become incredibly fond of Eggsy. Taking a second to make a decision, he resettles himself in his chair, sets aside the report, and leans back to begin talking.

 

“All right, Harry. Out with it. What has happened to make both of you restless and sad? And I know something has happened. ”

 

Long moments pass before Harry finally speaks up.

 

“My cowardice and doubt happened, Merlin. Eggsy was pushing this morning for me to move back into the house, and I stupidly froze up and refused to say yes. Of course Eggsy responded to my reluctance with hurt and anger. Eventually he just shut the conversation down and said we would talk about it later,” Harry says all in a rush.

 

Suddenly he thrusts his chair back from the desk and hanging his head moves to stand beside the window. Merlin has never seen Harry so restless and ill at ease since long before Eggsy appeared at Kingsman.

 

“Oh Merlin, what have I done? I could have destroyed something that Eggsy and I have both worked so hard to have with my stupid cowardice. Of course I want to live with him. I already consider the house _ours_ and he admitted the same this morning _._ Why couldn’t I just tell him the truth? _I’m scared._ I don’t deserve him at all. Even though we were arguing, he made sure I knew that he loved me and wouldn’t stop. I don’t deserve that kind of love. I am just an—“

 

“Stop right there Harry Andrew Hart. I have heard enough of this. You will never ruin what you and Eggsy have because it is a special kind of love that I have never seen before. Isn’t that what I told you months ago when you were debating the benefits of a relationship? I am constantly in awe at the both of you, and, if you must know, a tad bit jealous. You both have sacrificed so much to get where you are, and your sacrifices have made you stronger. You are not a coward Harry. You simply lost sight of what you truly want, and Eggsy was brave enough to point it out. I guarantee you that you already know the answer to Eggsy’s question, and you just let your mind get in the way of your heart. These are simple questions that have very simple answers. Ready?”

 

Harry has a small smile on his face as he nods his assent for Merlin to keep going. _Things just make more sense in a Scottish accent,_ he thinks to himself.

 

“Do you love Eggsy?” Merlin asks.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Do you want to live with Eggsy?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Do you see yourself spending the rest of your life with Eggsy?”

 

“God, yes.” It makes his knees weak to think of a life _without_ Eggsy.

 

“Then why the hell are you still standing there? I do believe you have something to say to your boy. Just tell him the truth, Harry. That’s all love ever needs to survive: just the truth”

 

Chuckling softly, Harry turns away from the window to face Merlin.

 

“What would I do without my best friend? Thanks for giving me a swift kick to the rear end. You always seem to know the right thing to say.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Save the mushy stuff for Eggsy. Go on now, I do believe I saw him with Roxy in the training area.”

 

Merlin continues to stay seated as Harry rushes out of the room heading towards Eggsy. _Honestly_ , he thinks. He isn’t surprised that Harry let himself think too much about living with Eggsy. The man has always been too locked into his own mind, which has often led to misunderstandings. Eggsy is good for Harry because he makes the man talk about his feelings instead of just locking them away. Merlin can’t wait until Harry gets the idea to propose to Eggsy. Now that will be a show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long delay between chapters. So sorry guys! I'm in my final year of college (university) and things are very busy right now. There will be two more chapters after this, a finale and an epilogue, and then we will be done! Thank you so very much for sticking with me. I know it's a pain when authors don't update regularly. 
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr!  
> fanciesofanenglishmajor.tumblr.com


	11. Finally...the Truth

“Mind if I join?”

 

Eggsy jerks as he hears Roxy’s voice behind him. He was so focused on the target in front of him that he had no clue someone had entered the training room. _Such a great spy,_ he thinks.

 

Quickly turning around, Eggsy barely holds in a gasp when he gets a good look at Rox’s face.  One whole side of her jaw is a dingy yellow green, and her left eye is a brilliant purple. Before he can stop himself, he is reaching out to gently cup her un-bruised cheek.

 

“Rox, love. What happened? Please tell me you took care of the guy that did this, yeah?”

 

She smiles as she nods. Roxy knows Eggsy has always struggled seeing her bruised up. It’s not that he doubts her abilities, far from it in fact. He simply hates to see those he loves hurt in any way.

 

“You know it. Took him out and his other buddies, all while saving the target from certain death. That’s 500 for Roxy and zip for the bad guys. So, can I join for a bit? I’m still feeling restless, and I already completed my report.”

 

“Yeah, sure! Of course you’ve already finished your report. You’re the reason Merlin is always lecturing me on my ‘delinquency’ as he calls it. Can’t you be normal and wait a week before writing your report?”

 

Eggsy ducks just as Roxy’s arm comes flying out to hit the punching bag. _Well, that answers that._ He grins as they begin to alternate punches.

 

They lose track of time as they move around the room, and soon the pale afternoon light is slanting across the floor as they fall panting to the mat.

 

“Remind me to stretch more before grappling with you,” Roxy says breathlessly. “Sometimes I forget you were once a gymnast and can move in ways my body says no to.”

 

Turning on his side Eggsy grins as he catches his breath.

“Aw…Rox. You ain’t so bad. You’ve just got to learn how to throw your opponent off balance. If you can get them off balance, you can get them on their back for a kill shot. Simple.”

 

“Yeah, simple. So, what’s been going on with you lately? I haven’t seen you in almost two weeks and we need to catch up.” Catching sight of Eggsy’s face, Roxy rolls over to see him more clearly. “Eggsy? What’s wrong?”

 

Taking a minute to think about what he wants to say, Eggsy pushes Roxy’s hair out of her face.

 

“I guess you could say that Harry and I had our first fight this morning,” he says hesitantly. He waits until she motions for him to continue, and then it all comes tumbling out of his mouth.

 

“It’s just…he hasn’t moved back home, Rox. I could understand the first few weeks we were dating because we were still figuring this whole thing out. But then he met mum, we started going on more dates with and without Daisy, and we started sleeping together. I just assumed he would move back home after that, but he didn’t. I haven’t said anything because I thought the problem would resolve itself. Flash forward two months and I fuckin’ ambush the guy as he slips out of bed and heads back to the safe house to change clothes before work. I feel awful about it, but I needed an answer.” He flinches when Roxy reaches out to brush away the tears that were leaving trails down his cheeks.

 

“Rox, what if he doesn’t love me? Maybe that is why he refuses to move home. He admitted this morning he was reluctant to move in. The bastard couldn’t even give me a good reason. I love the man so much, and I’m scared I’m losing him.”

 

At this Roxy cuddles close and wraps her arms around Eggsy. She grips him tight and murmurs soothingly as he cries into her shoulder. Soon the tears stop and he just rests his head on her collarbone and relaxes into her comforting grip.

 

“Eggsy? Harry loves you. Everyone can see it when you two are together. It practically shines like a homing beacon between the two of you. It’s sickening really.” She giggles as Eggsy pokes her side. “I know you are feeling awful right now, but please remember all that you have already been through. Couples fight. They say hateful things they later regret, and they make choices that are never right because they are angry. You are perfectly justified in wanting to know why Harry refuses to move in, but you can’t jump to conclusions. I’m sure if you force the man to sit down and actually talk to you, things will make much more sense. You do want your relationship to work, right?”

 

“Of course I do! Harry is it for me, Rox. I honestly don’t know what I would do without him. I’ve seen what the world is like without Harry Hart, and I’m not too keen on that life.” The room goes quiet as they both remember the weeks without Harry. “You’re right. I just need to have a civil conversation with Harry and get this all settled. You’re the best, Roxy.”

 

“Damn right I am.” She says softly as they continue to relax on the mat.

 

oooOooo

 

Suddenly the training room door opens and in steps Harry Hart. They don’t bother to move from their position, but Roxy’s eyes narrow and focus on Harry like lasers. Swallowing at the intense look that promises retribution, Harry slowly makes his way down the steps into the room and comes to a stop beside the two agents.

 

“I had a feeling I would find you two here. Roxy, good work on your mission. You got the job done with a minimum of fuss, something that Bors here might need lessons in.” He grins as Roxy pokes Eggsy in the side. “If you would be so kind as to give Bors and I some privacy?”

 

He steps back as Roxy rolls to her feet, quickly squeezing Eggsy’s calf in support, before nodding to Harry and escaping out the door. 

 

Throughout this whole exchange Eggsy has not moved at all except to roll over on to his back. Resolutely staring at the ceiling, he ignores Harry until he hears the man huff as he lowers himself to the mat beside Eggsy.

 

“Eggsy? You asked me for something this morning, and I was too cowardly to give it to you. If you will give me second chance, I would love to tell you the truth,” Harry says quietly. He doesn’t move as Eggsy slowly rotates his head to look at him. The glistening green eyes would bring him to his knees if he weren’t already on his butt.

 

“Of course I will Harry. I was totally unfair this morning when I interrogated you. Do you want to talk here? Or would you like to go home?” Eggsy answers quickly.

 

Reaching across the space between them, Harry takes Eggsy hand and squeezes.

 

“I’d like to go home.”

 

oooOooo

 

Walking up their front steps feels different this time. Maybe it’s because Harry finally feels as if he is coming home for the first time since he left Eggsy standing in the bathroom with terrible words lingering on the air. Maybe it’s because Eggsy is a warm and comforting presence beside him. He doesn’t really care what it is. He just feels happy that he is with the man he loves.

 

Once inside Eggsy takes his coat off and hangs it on the hooks beside the door, and Harry follows suit. They are awkward around each other now as they try to decide where to talk. Finally Harry grabs Eggsy’s hand and marches up the stairs to the master bedroom. Ignoring Eggsy’s shocked look, Harry pulls out his pajamas and the clothes Eggsy usually sleeps in.

 

“Change your clothes, please. I think this will be much easier if we are both comfortable,” Harry says quietly as he begins to strip and pull on the soft blue pajamas.

 

Eggsy quickly strips down to his boxers and then pulls on the t-shirt Harry throws to him. It is a deep, soft gray with holes along the collar from use. It actually belonged to Harry while he was in the Army, so of course Eggsy commandeered it. Once they are both changed, Harry pulls back the blue duvet and settles onto the bed beckoning to Eggsy.

 

Eggsy crawls up on the bed and situates himself in the space closest to Harry, and props his head on Harry’s shoulder. He smiles softly as he feels the kiss brushed across his hair and the firm arm that wraps around his waist and pulls him even closer.

 

“Ask me,” Harry says.

 

“Why are you so reluctant to move back home?” Eggsy responds.

 

“I’m scared, Eggsy. I am terrified that one morning I am going to wake up and you will not be there beside me. Daisy won’t be babbling at the kitchen table, and JB will not be scratching at the backdoor needing to go outside. I’m scared that this amazing life we have built is all just a figment of my imagination, and Valentine actually succeeded in killing me. I long to move back home with you and Daisy, I do. I guess I just thought that as long as I had a separate space it wouldn’t hurt as much to find out this is all just a dream. I know it doesn’t make sense for a grown man to be so scared of something so simple, but it’s how I feel. I don’t want you to think that my reluctance means I don’t love you. At this point, my love for you is the only thing that is keeping me sane,” he finishes with a deep sigh.

 

The room is still and quiet with their breathing the only sound disturbing the peace. Eggsy begins to rub Harry’s arm and he curls a bit closer to the body next to his.

 

“Harry? Do you remember what I told you when we first got together? Love is always the most important thing. Thank you for loving me enough to share your fears with me. I think it makes perfect sense for you to be worried this is all a dream. Truthfully sometimes I feel the same way. In unguarded moments I can see Valentine life that gun over and over, and every time my whole body jerks with the imagined impact of the bullet. What we need to remember is that _you survived._ You eventually came back to this life, and we are going to make the best of the time we have. I can understand your need for space, but please don’t shut me out like that again. The truth will always make something easier to handle and it releases you from whatever fears you have. Another little saying from my dad, ‘the truth will always set you free.’ He used to say that when I would keep secrets from him and mum and then get physically sick from guilt. Over time I realized how true a saying it is. Keeping things hidden and letting them fester is never a good idea. You have to release all of those toxins out of your body, yeah? I love you so very much. Maybe we can have trial runs of you staying over?”

 

He turns to see Harry and gasps at the tears rolling down his love’s face.

 

“Harry?! What’s the matter? Why are you crying?” he asks frantically.

 

Harry can do nothing but shake his head and hold on to Eggsy a bit tighter than before. Eggsy begins to trail his fingers through Harry’s gray speckled hair and hums one of their favorite songs.

 

“I told Merlin earlier that I don’t deserve you. He told me I was wrong, but everyday you prove me right. I am in constant awe at your selflessness, your intelligence, and every single piece of you. You make me a better man just by being your loving, generous self. I don’t know what I did to be gifted with you, but I thank God every day for giving me this second chance. Thank you for talking through this with me. Instead of having trial _runs_ , why don’t I just move back in this weekend and we can see how it goes? Even if this is a dream I would rather spend every single moment with you instead of locked away in a sterile safe house. ”

 

Eggsy chuckles and soon both men are laughing and cuddling under the covers. They are both aware that they just weathered their first argument, and the heady feeling of relief makes them go lax. Fingers trail along heating skin and kisses are brushed across cheekbones, noses, and eyes before finally coming to rest on lips. The quiet room gives way to gentle moans and breathy gasps as the two men revel in their love. They are determined to take every moment they are given and make the most of it, so the rest of the afternoon is spent in bed with each man whispering _I love you_ over and over and over.

 

oooOooo

 

That next Saturday finds Harry carrying in two suitcases while Eggsy trails behind with a box of linens and Daisy.

 

“Harry! Harry! You stay now?” Daisy shouts as she runs along the hallway with JB close behind.

 

“Yes, little flower. I will be staying now. Is that okay with you?” Harry asks with a smile.

 

“Yea! Now we play all day,” she says with two-year-old authority.

 

Eggsy laughs as he sets the box down on the hallway table. He threads his arms around Harry’s waist and rests his head on the man’s shoulder blades.

 

“Welcome home, love,” he whispers.

 

Placing his hands on top of Eggsy’s, Harry squeezes and closes his eyes. He takes a minute to breathe in the familiar and comforting smell of leather, baby powder, flowers, and an underlying musk of dog. _I’m home,_ he thinks.

 

“Thank you for building a home with me Eggsy. I couldn’t do any of this without you.”

 

Blushing, Eggsy ducks his head before stepping back from Harry.

 

“Why don’t you unpack while I start throwing something together for lunch. Sound good?” he says as he continues down the short hall into the kitchen.

 

He takes a moment to savor the sound of Harry’s deep voice mingling with Daisy’s high-pitched giggle. He winces at the loud thud and starts to run upstairs when he hears Harry shout, “everything is fine! Just knocked a book off the shelf!” He laughs quietly as Daisy shouts as well, “Eggs! We fine!”

 

_Yes, my flower, we fine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I felt guilty keeping you waiting so long between chapters. This completes the actual story, but I do have an epilogue in the works. I'm going to say you should have it in the next week or so. Friday is my goal. 
> 
> Thank you again for sticking with me! Your kudos and comments mean the world!


	12. Icing on the Cake

The early morning light gently illuminates the two bodies in the bed. The soft sounds of slumber are all that can be heard as the clock slowly ticks away the hours. Soon one of the figures began to stir.

 

“Mmmm….” Eggsy slurs as he cuddles in closer to the warmth of Harry. Slowly his mind comes online, and he begins to slowly rub his thumb up and down Harry’s T-shirt covered chest. Saturday mornings have become his favorite thing in the months since Harry has moved back home. When he isn’t on a mission, they always make sure to spend as much time in bed as possible just to soak in the other’s presence and comfort.

 

“Good morning, love.”

 

Eggsy smiles as he feels the soft kiss brushed across the crown of his head. _God, that voice._ If Eggsy thought a well-dressed Harry Hart was jaw dropping, a sleep rumpled Harry is a thousand times worse. Seriously. The man oozes charm and grace even with a trail of drool from his face to the pillow, and the rough rasp of his morning voice is enough to make Eggsy’s toes curl and heart stutter. It’s a tad embarrassing how far gone on the man he is.

 

“Mornin’ Harry. What are our plans for today?” Eggsy asks as Harry slowly sits up and then pulls Eggsy in closer. Harry makes a small sound of pleasure as Eggsy lays his head on his shoulder.

 

“Well, if I am remembering correctly, we promised your mother you would take her to the market this morning while I watch Daisy,” is the rough reply.

 

Groaning, Eggsy buries his head in the material bunched around Harry’s throat. He _hates_ going to the market with his mum. He loves spending time with her, but she takes forever to pick what veggies and such she wants. An eggplant is an eggplant, right? What do you even _do_ with an eggplant?

 

“I completely forgot about that. Wonderful. You get to hang out with a little princess all day while I’ll get dragged from stall to stall searching for the best parsnip or something. I have a better idea. _You_ can go to the market with mum and _I_ can stay and play tea party. ”

 

Harry can’t help but laugh at the woeful tone Eggsy has.

 

“None of that now. You know you love spending time with Michelle. I always enjoy hearing the two of you banter back and forth with one another. It’s good for both of you to get out of the house and do normal things as a family again. She’s only been home 3 months.”

 

Eggsy hums in agreement as he thinks back to the day his mum came home. It was so awkward at first, especially in regards to Daisy. Daisy hadn’t forgotten her mother, but she was unfamiliar with Michelle as an actual parent. She had looked up to Eggsy, and later Harry, for almost a year as her “parent.” It was an adjustment for them all the first time Michelle disciplined Daisy and Daisy started screaming. Three months later and things have gotten much better on all fronts. Daisy is adjusting well, Michelle is actually happy (for the first time in years), and Eggsy and Harry are still a strong couple.

 

“Yeah, you’re right. It is really nice to actually have true family outings. We never had time or funds to do things like shop at an actual market or take weekends down to Brighton. I know you hate hearing this Harry, but you were truly a godsend for us. Without you and Kingsman, well, I really don’t want to know where we would be at today. I love you so much.”

 

“I love you just as much, dear. If I was a godsend for you then you were certainly a miracle gift for me as well.”

 

Both men cuddle closer together under the blankets and relish the closeness of their partner. Long minutes pass before they can hear the quick steps of an almost four year old followed by the skittering of dog nails on hardwood. They both grin in anticipation waiting for the inevitable….

 

oooOooo

 

“Eggsy! Harry! Get up!” Daisy squeals in a much too loud voice for a Saturday morning.

 

Taking a running leap, she plants herself in the middle of the navy duvet and grabs on to Harry’s arm to pull herself up closer to her favorite people in the whole world.

 

“Good morning my flower,” Eggsy says with a laugh. “Now, why do we deserve this amazing wake up call?”

 

Rolling her eyes at her brother, Daisy tucks herself under Harry’s arm.

 

“Eggsy, you and Mummy are goin’ shopping. I get to stay with Harry and play all day long. We plant it at dinner, “ she replies with a huff. Harry stifles a laugh at the implied ‘duh’ at the end of her little speech.

 

“We plant it, love? I think you meant we _planned_ it,” Harry says while he plays with her honey colored hair that’s brushing his chin.

 

Eggsy watches as Daisy screws her face up in concentration and tucks herself closer to Harry. He can practically see the gears and wheels turning in her head.

 

“Planned. Not plant. Okay, Harry. You are the best!” she finally says with a giggle before scrambling off the bed and running to the door.

 

“Hurry up! Mummy is making pancakes!” Before they can even agree to her demands, the little princess is turning and rushing back down the hall.

Sitting back with an amused huff, Eggsy grins as he pushes Harry out of bed.

 

“You heard her. Hurry up, there’s pancakes!”

 

oooOooo

 

“Harry? Do you remember where I put the shopping list you made?” Michelle asks as she digs through her bag.

 

In the process of pulling down the market bags from the closet, Harry pauses as he thinks.

 

“You folded it and placed it in your pocket, I believe,” he replies slowly.

 

“Aha! Yes, you were right. Goodness. I would lose my head, I would. All right, I’m ready. Eggsy!” she shouts up the stairs. “Are you ready love? We need to hurry if we want the good stuff.”

 

Soon enough Eggsy and Michelle are out the door with a happily snorting JB. Standing in the doorway with Daisy, Harry waves with a winning smile until the odd trio is out of sight. Looking down at the little girl beside him, he cracks up at her impish smile.

 

“Harry? Can we make cupcakes?” she asks slyly. _Eggsy’s going to kill me_ , he thinks as he nods enthusiastically.

 

“Yes, Daisy. Let’s make cupcakes.”

 

oooOooo

 

Eggsy stifles a groan as he checks his watch. They’ve been looking at vegetables for _hours_. Bloody hours. He readjusts his grip on JB’s lease as the dog begins to get too close to a mean looking poodle. All he needs is for the pug to think he can win a fight with a dog five times his size. He grins as he hears Merlin in his mind, _like dog, like owner._ Not that Eggsy ever starts a fight he can’t finish. He is so immersed in visualizing JB kicking poodle butt that that he almost misses his mum’s wave. Acknowledging her, he quickly moves JB along and crosses the street to meet up with Michelle at the end of the stalls.

 

“Look at these wonderful tomatoes I found!” Michelle enthuses. “Just imagine what a great sauce Harry can make with these. I also picked up some potatoes, and a few other things. The only things left on the list are the things we’ll have to pick up at a store. We need to go to Boots and probably Tesco. I think we need milk.” Michelle rambles on as Eggsy gently takes the bags from her and slings them over his shoulder.

 

“Ow! What was that for?” he yelps as she smacks him on the arm.

 

“Don’t you bruise my vegetables. I worked hard to pick those out,” she replies with a smile. She grabs the leash from Eggsy and then links their free arms. Soon they are just strolling down the pavement, admiring the quaint London streets with small shops and cafes lining each side.

 

“I haven’t told you lately how proud I am of you,” Michelle says quietly. “When Lee was alive we would always talk about what our goals for you were. He always knew you were destined for something great. I think that’s one of the reasons I shut down so severely after his death. All the dreams we were going to build were crumbled at my feet, and I couldn’t see a way through that pain. Fast-forward to Dean and the alcohol, and I just didn’t care anymore. Fortunately, you were much more stubborn that Lee ever gave you credit for. You took the shit hand you were dealt and turned it into something amazing. I know Lee would be so proud of you, love. He would have the biggest smile on his face if he could see you now.”

 

Through her speech Eggsy was just listening. He knows his Mum doesn’t open up much about his da so when it happens, he listens. His throat gets tight with emotion, and he pulls Michelle in a little bit closer to hug her tightly.

 

“Thanks Mum,” he replies, a tad hoarse. “It means a lot that you that said that. I’ll admit that I’ve always wondered what Da would think about how we’ve all turned out. I wish I had had a chance to really get to know him. All I really remember is tight, warm hugs, and a loud, contagious laugh. His hugs always made me feel safe.”

 

The trio continues their stroll until they reach their local Boots. Michelle hands JB back over to Eggsy and pops in to pick up some soap and other essentials. Soon they are resuming their walk before once again stopping at Tesco to pick up milk and biscuits. After a long day (almost four hours by Eggsy’s watch), they are slowly making their way up the front steps.

 

As they get to the top, however, they both stop and look curiously at the door. The thumping of a beat and the riff of a guitar can be loudly heard.

 

“What in the world?” Michelle begins as she unlocks the door and steps inside to confront the almost deafening commotion.

 

oooOooo

 

Harry, standing at the stove, stares at the abysmal first attempt at cupcakes. The cake they made came out perfectly, but these are just pathetic. He doesn’t understand where they went wrong in the mix, but something is definitely missing as the cupcakes are more like lumps.

 

“Sorry, Daise. It looks like our cupcakes are not actually going to work. Why don’t we just ice the cake and worry about doing the cupcakes later? We need to start on lunch soon,” Harry asks as he turns to face her. When he has an unobstructed view of the little girl, he freezes.

 

Somehow, in the 5 minutes he was distracted, Daisy has emptied the bowl of icing onto the counter and has drawn her idea of a masterpiece. Of course, the icing didn’t stay on the table. It’s dripping down the sides to the floor where a large puddle is forming under Daisy's chair. The blue tinted mess is in her hair, on her clothes, and every surface within five feet of her seat.

 

For a split second he is angry until he starts laughing and can’t stop. Now Eggsy really is going to kill him.

 

“Look Harry! I made trees!” Daisy cries gleefully.

 

“I can see that love.  Do you mind if I join you? The cake needs to finish cooling anyway.”

 

Sitting down on the other bar stool, Harry helps Daisy create a gorgeous icing painting with butterflies, fairies, and of course more trees. Unaware that their cupcake party has just been crashed, Daisy continues to draw, and her head is bobbing along to the sounds of Def Leppard’s “Pour Some Sugar on Me” that are currently filling the house while Harry hums along and even sings some of the more appropriate verses.

 

“Having fun are we?”

 

Harry’s head flies up to stare at Eggsy and Michelle. Quickly glancing around the kitchen, he cringes as the mess they have made baking becomes apparent. He cringes even more when he looks back and sees the pursed lips and crossed arms Eggsy and Michelle are both sporting.The only one happy with the mess is JB, now unleashed, who is now licking up icing as fast as he can. 

 

“Uhhh….we can explain,” he says hesitantly. “Actually, no. I cannot explain why we are drawing with icing on the counter. Ask Daisy.”

 

Michelle and Eggsy both start laughing and walk further into the kitchen. Michelle ruffles Daisy’s hair as she comes around to admire the “painting.”

 

“I think it looks wonderful. Daisy, dear, why don’t we go and clean you up, yeah? It’s past time for lunch, and by the looks of things you haven’t had anything since breakfast.”

 

Giving a quick pat to Harry’s arm, Michelle carts the icing covered Daisy upstairs for a wash. Eggsy plops himself down on Harry’s lap and curls in close. He keeps quietly chuckling to himself as the room goes silent after the baking playlist finishes.

 

“You never fail to surprise me. I never would have though Mr. Proper Gentleman would happily draw butterflies in icing and listen to Def Leppard. God, I love you,” he says with mirth still lingering in his voice.

 

“Well, what was I supposed to do? Our cupcakes were a complete disaster, and when I looked back at our icing, Daisy had found a more creative use for it. I will admit it was a lot of fun. I just dread the clean up,” Harry replies with a satisfied grin.

 

“Tell you what. I’ll clean up the icing if you’ll put away the groceries and start lunch. Mum had us out all morning and I’m starving,” Eggsy says as he gets up and pulls some cleaning rags out from under the sink.

 

“If there is any icing left in the bowl please save it. We still have a cake to ice at some point,” Harry replies as he begins putting things away in cupboards.

 

Soon enough the kitchen is once again pristine and Harry has whipped up a nice lunch of grilled cheese and tomato soup. Michelle and Daisy reappear just as the last sandwich is ready, and they all sit down at the table to eat.

 

Taking a minute to look around at his family, Harry almost can’t believe he is so lucky. Catching Eggsy’s eye he smiles and Eggsy smiles in return. Under the table their fingers find each other and latch together. The warmth of their love surrounds the room as Daisy laughs at her own joke and Michelle chuckles along. Their life may not the picture perfect, but it is perfect in a chaotic, loving, amazing way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finished! Thank you all for staying with me and not getting too angry with me for posting late. Sometimes life just gets in the way and things happen. This is my first "long" fic, and you guys have made it a blast. 
> 
> Thank you again for being so awesome! 
> 
> Come talk to me on fanciesofanenglishmajor.tumblr.com!


End file.
